Sauver Dumbledore, pour nous sauver tous
by superluna
Summary: Remonter le temps de 150 ans pour sauver un Albus Dumbledore de 17 ans n'est pas une mince affaire...Surtout quand celui-ci se révèle très curieux. Alors quand le tournoi des 3 sorciers se déroule à Poudlard et que les mangemorts débarquent...HPGW HGRW
1. Chapter 1 : Attaque surprise

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors voilà ma première fic…J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai à l'écrire…

BONNE LECTURE ………………………….

CHAPITRE 1 : Attaque surprise

Il était 22h et un jeune sorcier tournait en rond dans un salon .Il attendait .Il passait et repassait devant une imposante cheminée ou ronronnait un énorme feu .Ses cheveux roux attachés en catogan lui conférait alors une apparence enflammée. Il parcourait cette pièce, regardant sans les voir les centaines d'objets étranges qu elle contenait. Il passait devant les tableaux dont les occupants dormaient paisiblement .Ses yeux bleus se baladaient sans voir, trop absorbés par autre chose.

Le sorcier se posait des questions et il voulait des réponses .Puis il sembla se décider a s'asseoir .Il choisit un fauteuil de velours rouge et or .Il aimait ce fauteuil,il se sentait apaisé quand il s'y blottissait .Cela le rassura quelque peu .Mais les questions fusaient toujours dans son esprit,la plus incessante étant :et si ce n'était pas le hasard,si tout était lié ?Il ne voulait pas y penser, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher .Du haut de ses 17 ans,il était toujours aussi curieux .Il avait toujours eu envie de tout savoir et de tout comprendre.

Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu il attendait,et Fumsec n'était toujours pas rentré .Ce n était pas son habitude .En temps normal,dès qu'il l'appelait,une boule enflammée apparaissait,et il savait que c'était lui .Mais là,il commençait à être vraiment inquiet .Après tout,peut-être était il avec cet autre phénix .Il se souvenait très bien de ce soir là où il avait appelé Fumsec et où il n'était pas venu seul .Cet autre phénix l'avait accompagné,ce phénix doré .Il se souvenait d'avoir entendu leur chant a l'unisson,qui s en était immédiatement suivi par un sentiment de bien-être tellement intense .Mais d'où venait ce phénix ?Ils étaient très rares,…et il était doré .Jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'un phénix doré.

Il faisait encore nuit quand le sorcier fini par s'endormir,fou d'inquiétude .Mais bientôt,dans son sommeil un sentiment de panique l'envahit .Il fut tel qu'il le réveilla en sursaut .Le salon aux habituelles couleurs rouge et or baignait désormais dans une étrange lumière verte .Et soudain,il la vit par la fenêtre .Flottant dans le ciel se tenait une tête de mort avec un serpent pour langue .C'était cette marque dont lui avait parlé ses parents .Celle qui était apparue au dessus de leur maison autrefois .Mais pourquoi réapparaissait-elle maintenant ?

Cependant l'heure n'était pas aux questions. Il les voyait, en haut de la colline, s'approchant de la maison. Des silhouettes encapuchonnées arrivaient, et cette fois-ci il était seul .Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Ils avaient déjà essayé de le tuer quand il était enfant, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'ils allaient y arriver.

Mais la dernière fois,quelqu'un l'avait secouru .Ses parents lui parlaient souvent de ce vieux sorcier complètement loufoque,mais très puissant ,qui lui avait sauver la vie .Ils l'avaient rechercher pour le remercier,mais ils n'en avaient jamais retrouver la moindre trace,à croire qu'il n'avait jamais exister .Le jeune sorcier en gardait seulement quelques impressions .Il se souvenait surtout de son regard qui pouvait être pétillant de malice ou animer d'une fureur glacée .Il avait affirmer être le directeur d'une école puissante mais secrète .Apparemment,il ne désirait pas attirer les regards sur lui ,et il avait réussi. A ce moment précis,le jeune sorcier regretta amèrement de n'avoir jamais pu le retrouver .

Il se décida à sortir. Il allait leur montrer de quoi il était capable, lui qui était considéré comme le plus puissant élève ayant jamais passer les portes de Poudlard. Il savait qu'un jour ils reviendraient achever ce qu'ils avaient commencé 15 ans plus tôt. Mais il devait admettre qu'il avait espéré avoir plus de temps pour s'y préparer.

Et puis tant pis,il ouvrit la porte de sa maison a la volée,surprenant plusieurs mangemorts(c'est ainsi que les avaient nommer le vieux sorcier) et les envoya valser avec un puissant expelliarmus .Il envoyait des éclairs rouges et essayait d'éviter les sorts qui lui étaient lancés .Mais il remarqua assez rapidement que le combat était plus qu'inégal !Six contre un,c'était plus que déloyal !Mais apparemment les mangemorts s'en amusaient .Il réussi à en mettre trois a terre au bout de quelques minutes ,mais il commençait a s'épuiser alors qu'eux prenaient un malin plaisir à le traquer .

Soudain il se prit de plein fouet un doloris, et la douleur fut telle qu'il s'écroula à terre en hurlant de douleur .Il entendait des rires cruels, et senti qu'on lui arrachait sa baguette des mains.

-Mais on dirait que le grand Albus Dumbledore est à terre, ricana une voix de femme.

-Le grand Albus Dumbledore ? C'est bien mon nom, pensa le jeune sorcier en se tordant de douleur, mais le Grand, ça, j ai un doute !

-Qui aurait cru qu'un jour il se traînerait a mes pieds, continua la voix acariate de la femme en jetant au loin la baguette du jeune sorcier .Je vais m'amuser a le tuer a petits feux, et le maître me récompensera .Il saura que je suis sa plus fidèle servante .

Albus ne savait pas de qui elle parlait, mais vu la démence qui apparaissait dans ses yeux, il ne tenait pas franchement à rencontrer le maître en question dans l'immédiat. Il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de se laisser tuer aussi facilement. Mais il était désemparé, il avait trop mal pour faire quoi que ce soit. Alors il se concentra sur son seul espoir…Fumsec ! Et il pria de tout son cœur pour que le phénix entende son appel. Plus la douleur infligée par le doloris augmentait et plus les rires des mangemorts se faisaient intenses, plus il priait !

Soudain,comme sorti d'un songe,il entendit un chant !Si doux,si intense,si rassurant,si apaisant .Fumsec était là,il était venu !Albus savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire,mais il avait repris espoir .Même s'il voyait que ses adversaires avaient paniqués a la vue du phénix,il savait aussi que ce dernier serait impuissant face aux mangemorts .La sorcière semblât comprendre le danger que représentait le phénix et lui lança un avada kedavra qu'il évitât sans problèmes .Les mangemorts mitraillaient Fumsec qui évitait avec grâce tout leurs sorts .

Au bout de quelques minutes, la sorcière sembla perdre patience.

-Ce maudit phénix commence à m'énerver, s'exaspéra-t-elle, tu veux vraiment sauver ton maître ?lança-t-elle au phénix, et bien regarde !

Elle pointa sa baguette sur Albus convulsant toujours de douleur

-Finité incantatem, prononça-t-elle

Albus senti la douleur s'estomper, et il en remercia intérieurement son phénix ! Mais quelque chose lui disait que le combat n'était pas terminé pour autant .Jamais ils n'auraient laisser tomber aussi facilement alors qu'ils étaient en position de force. Et le rictus qu'affichait la sorcière quand elle pointa a nouveau sa baguette sur lui confirma ses doutes.

-Avada kedavra

Albus vit le jet de lumière verte se diriger vers lui, puis un tourbillon rouge apparu devant lui, recevant de plein fouet le sort interdit.

-FUMSEC !s'écria Albus

Il ne voyait plus qu'un tas de cendre. Pourtant, il savait que les phénix étaient immortels, alors que c'était-il passer ? Soudain il entendit un petit gazouillis. Dans le tas de cendre, il aperçu alors la tête d'un oisillon rouge.

-Fumsec !murmura-t-il

Les mangemorts, eux, étaient furieux, mais la sorcière, elle, jubilait.

-Maintenant ton phénix ne te sera plus d'aucune aide, ricana t elle au jeune sorcier.

Albus savait qu'elle avait raison. Cette foi-ci il était vraiment seul ! Personne ne viendrait à son secours.

La sorcière pointa a nouveau sa baguette sur lui

-avada keda…AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

La sorcière hurlait de douleur ! Un sort violet l'avait atteint et elle était désormais recouverte d'une centaine d'entailles profondes, comme si quelqu'un l'avait lacéré au couteau.

Albus se décida à profiter de cette occasion inespérée, priant pour que ce vieux sorcier complètement cinglé soit revenu pour le sauver .Il prit Fumsec dans sa main et fonça vers sa maison. Mais un mangemort lui lança un sort qui le plaqua a terre .Alors que ce dernier se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, il s'immobilisa tout a coup. Albus le regarda avec appréhension, mais compris rapidement qu'il avait subit un sort immobilis. Son regard fut alors attirer par le dernier mangemort encore debout. Apparemment il était en train de soigner la sorcière qui avait tenté de le tuer.

Ce dernier releva la tête vers lui et le regarda étrangement .Maintenant qu'Albus y pensait,de tout les mangemort,il était le seul a ne pas lui avoir lancer un sortilège impardonnable .Il en était de même pour le mangemort qui était immobilisé .Ils avaient simplement tenter de le neutraliser .Puis il vit le dernier mangemort encore debout regarder en haut de la colline .Albus suivit son regard .là haut se tenait un jeune homme .Il ne pouvait voir que sa silhouette,mais il ne devait pas être âgé de plus de 17 ou 18 ans .Le vieux sorcier n'était donc pas venu encore une fois a son secours. Mais ce qui frappa Albus fut l'oiseau qui était poser sur son épaule .Et maintenant que le soleil se levait,il pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait d'un phénix .Un phénix doré !Et attaché à la ceinture du jeune homme,il pouvait deviner une épée.

Puis il vit le mangemort lever sa baguette et faire transplaner ses compères .Il jeta un dernier regard au sorcier sur la colline et transplana à son tour.

-curieux, pensa Albus

Albus continua de regarder la colline. Alors c'était lui qui lui avait sauver la vie ?  
Sans réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé avant, au combat, à la douleur qu'il ressentait, il s'avança vers le jeune homme. Il venait de lui sauver la vie et il tenait absolument à le remercier. Mais avant tout il voulait savoir de qui il s'agissait.

-Avec ma chance je vais encore tomber sur un sorcier complètement cinglé…. qui comme par hasard…….. Bien évidement…… passait dans le coin, se murmura albus pour lui-même.

Le garçon en haut de la colline ne bougeait pas .Il semblait hésiter entre rester et partir. Quand Albus arriva en haut de la colline, le jeune sorcier ne semblait toujours pas avoir pris de décision .Malgré le capuchon qui dissimulait le visage de son sauveur, Albus pouvait l'entendre parler à son phénix.

-….tu en penses ?...va être furieuse………si elle apprend ça……sale quart d'heure…….pas le choix…………arriver à temps………….saleté de mangemorts…………faute de Voldemort !

Albus arriva enfin face à lui, mais le jeune sorcier était a contre jour. Il ne pouvait toujours pas voir son visage ! Il voulait le remercier,lui dire à quel point il lui était reconnaissant,lui dire que son nom était Albus Dumbledore et qu'il était à jamais lié à lui par magie .Mais tout ce qui sorti de sa bouche fut :

-Albus…

-Je sais, répondit la voix amusée de l'autre sorcier

Albus devinait un sourire sous le capuchon .Il avait des tas de questions à lui poser, mais l'autre garçon ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Il faut que j'y aille ! Je suis heureux de t'avoir revu ! Et à l'avenir, évite de chercher les ennuis !

-Je ne cherche pas les ennuis, répliqua Albus outré par la réflexion de son sauveur, généralement ce sont les ennuis qui …

-…te trouvent, acheva le garçon, je sais ! Mais fais attention quand même ! On y va flamesh !

Le garçon et son phénix transplanèrent !

Revu ! Il avait dit revu ! Alors ils s'étaient déjà rencontrer ! Mais où ? A Poudlard ? Non, il aurait reconnu sa voix, or elle lui était inconnue ! Il semblait le comprendre .Fais attention lui avait-il dit ! Est ce qu'il risquait de se faire à nouveau attaquer ? C'était probablement son phénix qui lui avait signalé qu'il était en danger ! Flamesh, il avait appeler son phénix Flamesh !étrange…

Les questions tournaient dans sa tête, puis le paysage commença à tourner lui aussi et à devenir flou. Puis ce fut le noir complet.

…………………………...A SUIVRE

A vous reviewers qui lisez ma fic  
Dites le moi dès qu'il y a un hic  
et que vous ayez des questions ou pas  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas  
Surtout ne me lâchez pas  
Et votre review mettez en bas

...svp


	2. Chapter 2 :La quatrième école

Merci à tous pour vos review…Je suis heureuse que ma fic vous plaise!

Phantme : Merci pour tout tes conseils !Je dois admettre que c'est la première fois que je publie sur ffnet alors je découvre…merci encore pour la review !

Jully Reed : Eh oui, pour une fois, ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui a toutes les réponses !Mais ce n'est pas non plus Harry et ses amis…

Manew : C'est gentil de me soutenir ! La fic n'est qu'au début, mais je te promets que la suite se fait de plus en plus mystérieuse

Namyothis : Eh oui, ce n'est que le début ! Et tu n'as encore rien vu…

666naku : C'est bizarre, je sais ! Mais ce qui fait l'attrait de ma fic…

Maelys : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Dans les prochains, il y aura beaucoup plus d'action et de mystère, c'est promis…

**CHAPITRE 2 : La quatrième école**

Albus avait la tête embrouillée .Il entendait des voix autour de lui, mais ne parvenait pas à les comprendre .Il se souvenait de la marque dans le ciel, des mangemorts, de Fumsec,…et de son sauveur !

-Il se réveille, murmura une voix de femme, Bubus mon chéri, on était tellement inquiet !

-Maman, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, répliqua Albus

-Quand on a vu la marque au dessus de la maison, on a bien cru que tu étais mort, renifla-t-elle entre deux sanglots .Puis on a entendu Fumsec .Oh, mon petit Bubus, sanglota-t-elle à son fils qui se rendormait.

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau, il était dans une chambre d'hôpital, probablement à Sainte Mangouste .Il regarda autour de lui .Sa mère était à son chevet, mais son père et son grand frère discutaient avec un homme dont il ne se souvenait pas le nom .Ils avaient tout les trois un air grave.

-Quand est-ce qu'on rentre à la maison ?demanda-t-il d'un air vague.

Sa question fut aussitôt reçue par des regards inquiets en direction de son père Brian.

-Nous n'allons pas rentrer à la maison Albus ! C'est trop dangereux .Merlin seul sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si tu n'avais pas tenu tête a ton agresseur.

-En fait ils étaient six, annonça-t-il sous les regards interloqués des personnes présentent dans la pièce .Et pour ce qui est de leur tenir tête, on m'a un peu aidé, ajouta-t-il avec un regard plein de malice.

-Nous ne doutons pas que ton phénix t'a été d'une grande aide petit, mais tu as dit qu'ils étaient six ?

Albus regarda l'homme qui venait de lui parler .C'était avec lui que parlaient son père et son frère .Il se souvenait de lui maintenant : Conrad Maugrey, l'auror .La situation était donc bien critique .Albus se décida à lui répondre.

-Oui, ils étaient six .Mais même si Fumsec m'a été d'un grand secours, je dois la vie à un sorcier qui doit être dans mes ages .Je ne le connais pas, mais lui avait l'air de savoir qui j'étais .Et il m'a semblé qu'il savait aussi pour les mangemorts, ajouta-t-il.

L'auror le regardait d un air incrédule.

-Ca fait des années que nous gardons le secret sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec ces mangemorts .Je ne vois pas comment qui que ce soit aurai pu le savoir…

-Si vous voulez avoir mon avis, ce sorcier avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup .Il m'a rappelé le vieux sorcier de la dernière fois .Peut-être qu'ils se connaissent ?

-……..….

-En attendant, trancha son père, on nous a aménagé des appartements au ministère .Nous y serons en sécurité.

Albus, contrairement à ce qu'avait supposé son père, n'émis pas d'objection .En effet, il réalisait qu'il avait là une occasion unique : vivre au ministère pendant un mois avant de rentrer à Poudlard ! Ca allait être fascinant ! Peut-être même pourrait-il visiter le département des mystères…il était en plein rêve.

-Bien, vu que tu as l'air d'être d'accord, annonça son père, je vais voir ce que signifie cette histoire d'une quatrième école pour le tournoi des trois sorciers .Déjà que l'organiser à Poudlard n'est pas une mince affaire, alors si une école supplémentaire veut s'inscrire…..

-Le tournoi des trois sorciers, pensa Albus, je l'avais oublié .C'est une occasion unique ! Avoir mon père à la tête du département des jeux magiques et internationaux a ses avantages .Je saurais tout sur l'organisation du tournoi avant tout le monde !J'ai hâte d'y être .J'espère que je serais choisi !

Albus ignorait que non loin de là, son sauveur pensait également que le tournoi des trois sorciers était une aubaine.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Quand Harry était revenu de sa petite entrevue avec Dumbledore, Hermione l'avait assaillie de remarques dont il n'avait compris que quelques bribes.

-……suicidaire…...y aller tout seul……s'il t'avais reconnu……………...heureusement que Fumsec était là……………NE NOUS REFAIS JAMAIS UNE PEUR PAREILLE !

Une fois la tempête Hermione passée, Harry avait pris Ron à part. Pendant sa petite discussion avec Dumbledore, il avait remarqué un petit détail dont il ne s'était pas douté.

-Eh Ron, tu ne devineras jamais, avait-il commencé à lui annoncer malicieusement….

-Quoi ?avait demandé celui-ci avide de savoir la nouvelle que son ami lui réservait.

-Dumbledore…commença Harry en guettant la moindre réaction de Ron,…est roux, acheva-t-il d'un air triomphant.

-Non ! Sérieux ! Trop génial ! Le vieux fou était roux, s'exclama-t-il dans une joie tout sauf contrôlée .Tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie,………………

Ron était aux anges ! Un rouquin célèbre ! C'était une première !

Harry, lui, était pensif .Il était persuadé que le mangemort qui avait filé n'était autre que Rogue .Et apparemment lui aussi l'avait reconnu.

Il regardait son Fumsec .Après que Dumbledore soit mort,il lui était apparu à privet drive et depuis il ne l'avait plus quitté .Il restait a ses yeux la plus grande marque de confiance que Dumbledore lui est faite après sa mort .Il avait jeté un sort à Fumsec pour qu'il devienne doré et l'avait nommer Flamesh .Il ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque .Si Dumbledore l'avait reconnu,ça aurait été le fiasco .Ils devaient tout faire pour qu'il ne sache jamais qui ils sont…ou bien qui ils seront .

Remonter 150 ans en arrière dans le temps était l'idée de Harry .En fait, son idée de départ avait surtout consisté à poursuivre les mangemorts. Ils s'étaient donnés tout les six une mission : empêcher les mangemorts de tuer Dumbledore !

Mais ce qui inquiétait Harry était le manque de surprise de Dumbledore face à la situation .Peut-être se doutait-il déjà de quelque chose .Après tout, il avait déjà la réputation d'être un prodige .

Mais un autre problème s'était posé .Il fallait aussi assurer sa protection à Poudlard, et le tournoi des trois sorciers était une aubaine. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna étaient tous d'accord, ils devaient tout faire pour le sauver !

………………………………………………………….

Une semaine était passée depuis l'attaque de Dumbledore et la presse ne semblait pas avoir eu vent de cette affaire !

Harry et ses amis étaient anxieux .Demain ils allaient tout les six au ministère .Après avoir longuement réfléchi à un moyen de pénétrer les défenses de Poudlard, le plus dur avait été de trouver un moyen de convaincre le ministère de laisser concourir une quatrième école dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler .Pour cela, ils s'en étaient tous remis à Hermione, mais l'idée la plus brillante vint de Luna !

-On aura beau dire ou faire tout ce qui est possible, s'exaspéra Hermione, je ne vois rien qui puisse convaincre le ministère de nous laisser concourir.

Le ton de sa voix était désespéré .Etre si proche du but et ne rien pouvoir faire…quand soudain Luna fit une remarque qui illumina le visage d'Hermione.

-Le ministère est composé de personnes dont le seul but est de cacher la vérité au monde sorcier .On pourrait peut-être leur dire que l'on sait tout à propos des Héliopaths et les faire chanter .Les fondateurs en personne se présenteraient devant eux qu'ils n'auraient pas plus d'influence.

-Mais voila la solution, s'enthousiasma Hermione, les fondateurs.

Tous la regardait d'un air ahuri. La voire approuver une idée de Luna était autant probable que voir le professeur Lockart combattre un troll…surtout vu l'idée de Luna.

-J'admet que c'est un idée géniale, fit remarquer Ron sous l'œil approbateur de ses amis, le seul petit détail, c'est que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les Héliopaths n'existent pas, désolé Luna, et aucun fondateur ne viendra nous soutenir!

-Evidement que les fondateurs ne vont pas venir, rigola Hermione .L'important c'est que eux croient que nous sommes, disons, leurs descendants.

Tous se regardaient. Une expression de joie était apparue sur leurs six visages .Le ministère ne pourrait pas refuser.

-Bon, je crois qu'on est tous d'accord, commença Harry. Cependant, nous allons devoir fréquenter Dumbledore pendant pas mal de temps si on veut pouvoir le protéger efficacement .Donc nous allons devoir changer de nom .Peut-être pas tous, mais au moins certains d'entre nous .Si on se fait passer pour des descendants des fondateurs, ils va falloir que nos personnalités s'y reflètent !

-On n'est pas tous obliger de se faire passer pour des descendants, objecta Neville

-C'est vrai, admit Ginny .Le plus important c'est que Harry et Neville changent de nom .Après tout, la prophétie parle de l'un d'eux au départ .Et Dumbledore ne doit jamais savoir lequel .Donc si certains d'entre nous doivent absolument changer de nom, c'est Harry et Neville.

Harry et Neville se regardèrent ahuri .Etre les deux seuls à se faire passer pour des héritiers ne les enchantaient guère .Ils furent interrompus dans leurs pensées par Ron :

-Tu as toujours l'épée de Godric Gryffondor sur toi Harry ?

-Bien sur, tu sais bien que je ne m'en sépare jamais !

Sur son testament, Dumbledore avait légué à Harry, en plus de tous ses biens et de toute sa fortune, l'épée de Gryffondor .Seul cet objet avait de la valeur aux yeux de Harry,une valeur sentimentale .Elle était la preuve qu'il était un véritable Gryffondor .

-Alors je pense que tu devrais te faire passer pour un descendant de Godric Gryffondor .Ils n'y verront que du feu, annonça Ron sûr de lui .Tu es sûrement la personne la plus courageuse qu'on connaisse.

Sa proposition fut approuvée d'un hochement de tête général, au grand damne de Harry.

-Pour Neville, je propose Poufsouffle, ajouta Ginny.

-Je suis d'accord, confirma Luna, il en a la patience et les qualités.

-Bien, je crois que nous avons trouvé nos deux héritiers, renchérie Hermione en voyant les mines déconfites de Harry et Neville.

Les deux garçons avaient viré au rouge cramoisi devant la confiance et l'éloge de leurs amis.

-Et pour vous ?demanda Neville

-Je propose qu'on garde nos noms, lui répondit Hermione. En ce qui me concerne je suis fille de moldus. Pour Ron et Ginny, les Weasley sont une des familles de sorciers les plus anciennes, de même pour les Lovegood .Ils penseront que ce sont des cousins éloignés.

Ils étaient tout les six ravis .Ils avaient trouvé une solution idéale .Restait à vérifier qu'elle fonctionnait .Cependant, un détail vint titiller Harry .Il se souvenait des tenues de Dumstramg et de Beaubâton .Il allait falloir innover pour pouvoir sortir du lot .Et il leur fallait également un nom pour leur école.

-Quel nom on donne à notre école ?demanda Harry .Et quelle tenue on va mettre ? On ne va pas y aller en moldu quand même !

L'euphorie générale était soudainement retombée .Ils s'étaient tellement concentrés sur les gros problèmes qu'ils en avaient oublié les détails qui avaient leur importance .Tous regardaient désormais Harry, attendant de lui une idée miraculeuse .Mais encore une fois, ce fut Luna qui répondit.

-Pourquoi pas l'Ordre du Phénix ? Après tout, c'est lui que nous représentons ici !

-Tu as raison Luna, approuva Ginny, et pour les tenues, je propose les mêmes que Poudlard, mais en rouge…le rouge est symbole de courage, ajouta-t-elle confuse.

-Avec un phénix doré dans le dos, ajouta pensivement Harry.

Ils devaient absolument se démarquer, et ça allait être une réussite .L'Ordre du Phénix allait enfin pouvoir remplir sa mission.

………………………. A SUIVRE……………..

A ceux qui ont lu ce deuxième chapitre

Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette histoire et de son titre

Son contenu avez-vous adoré

Ou bien avez-vous été horrifiés

Une petite review me ferait le plus grand des plaisirs

Donc ce que vous en avez pensé n'hésitez pas à me le dire

...MERCI A TOUS...


	3. Chapter 3 : Le ministère

Ca y est, voici le troisième chapitre…

-**Sarambre** : je suis ravie qu'un petit voyage dans le temps pour sauver un Dumby à l'âge de biactol te plaise…Bonne lecture…

**-Maelys** : Je suis sincèrement désoler pour le titre du dernier chapitre…Je te promets de faire plus attention à l'avenir…En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!!

-**ElamRogue** : Eh bien, la suite est pour …maintenant…Amuses toi bien…

-**Phantme** : je suis ravie que le début de ma fic te plaise…Ce chapitre met en place pas mal de détails importants pour la suite…bonne lecture…

-**666Naku** : Pour ce qui est d'un Ryry descendant de Salazard, tu auras bientôt une reponse…Eh oui, notre héro national est toujours fourchelangue…affaire à suivre !!!

-**Violette** : voici la suite, qui est certe peu palpitante, mais pleine d'indices cachés ça et là…

-**the dark lord** : Ca y'est, la suite est là…j'espère que je n'arrive pas trop tard et que tu n'est pas déjà en cure de désintox…Ce chapitre ne fuse pas au niveau de l'action, mais je te promet une belle petite bataille dand le chapitre 5…a suivre…

**CHAPITRE 3 : Le ministère  
**

Le lendemain matin, ils arrivèrent au ministère dans leurs tenues rouges et or .Neville avait en plus un blaireau doré sur le cœur, et Harry un lion, en référence à leurs ancêtres .Il fallait qu'ils arrivent à faire forte impression.

Harry et Neville étaient en tête de cortège, chacun serrant fermement sa baguette. Harry lui, tenait également fortement le pommeau de son épée .L'heure de vérité approchait !

Tout le monde se retournait sur leur passage .Ils avaient décidé de garder leurs visages à couvert .Ils avançaient ainsi encapuchonnés dans le ministère, ignorant qu'Albus guettait avec curiosité l'arrivée de cette nouvelle école.

Albus, lui, était persuadé que le ministère des sports et jeux magiques la refuserait, mais il restait impressionné par leur démarche et le mystère les entourant.

Son père assisterait bien évidement à la réunion avec la délégation de cette nouvelle école, il avait hâte d'en savoir plus .Apparemment, l'auror Maugrey y serait aussi .En effet, en tant que superviseur des défenses de Poudlard pour le tournoi, il se méfiait de tout,…et de tout le monde .Son père lui avait dit que c'était une sorte d'héritage familiale avant d'exploser de rire devant l'incrédulité de son fils.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un sorcier massif s'occupant des registres .Albus, lui, s'était dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité et s'approchait doucement d'eux .A défaut de voir leurs visages, il voulait connaître leurs noms.

Les deux garçons de tête s'étaient décalés pour laisser passer une jeune fille dont les cheveux châtains et touffus dépassaient de son capuchon.

-Bonjour, nous sommes la délégation de l'Ordre du Phénix, annonça-t-elle, nous avons rendez vous avec le ministre des sports magiques et internationaux !

Cette simple phrase fit l'effet d'une bombabouse sur Albus.

-…l'Ordre du Phénix ?par la barbe de merlin, c'est l'école du vieux sorcier !

Albus n'en revenait pas, le vieux sorcier avait envoyé une délégation à Poudlard .Il regardait avec curiosité les six membres du phénix qui étaient devant lui .Il en était persuadé, l'un d'eux était son sauveur.

-Puis je avoir la liste des personnes présentes, demanda le sorcier.

Et là, Albus n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

-Hermione Granger, Harry Gryffondor…

Le sorcier massif avait levé les yeux de surprise et la regardait avec des yeux ronds, mais Hermione continua comme si de rien n était.

-…..Luna Lovegood, Neville Poufsouffle…

Le sorcier leva a nouveau les yeux sur elle et commença à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Hermione ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-...Ginny Weasley et Ronald Weasley, acheva-t-elle.

Albus n'en revenait pas. Deux descendants des fondateurs se trouvaient devant lui .En se demandant sur les trois garçons présents lesquels ils étaient, il remarqua l'insigne du lion et celle du blaireau sur les deux garçons qui étaient en tête de cortège .Ainsi c'était vrai !

Mais il restait une question : pourquoi étaient-ils vraiment là ?

La délégation commença à s'avancer vers l'ascenseur alors que le sorcier qui s'occupait des registres venait d'envoyer une véritable fusée en guise de missive pour le ministère des sports magiques.

Quand les six jeunes sorciers passèrent devant lui, Albus entendit distinctement une voix amusée, sans savoir de qui elle venait, dire :

-Jolie cape d'invisibilité…

Albus en resta bouche bée. C'était la même voix ! Son sauveur était donc bien présent ! Et malgré la cape il l'avait vu !

Harry entra dans l'ascenseur sous le regard interrogatif de ses amis.

-Je ne suis même pas sur qu'il était vraiment là, annonça-t-il en haussant les épaules, j'ai simplement eu le sentiment qu'il nous observait.

Les autres s'étaient regardés l'air songeur. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, les pouvoirs de Harry ne cessaient de s'accroître .Il devenait réellement puissant .Il devinait beaucoup de chose .En ressentaient d'autres .Parfois, il lui semblait même entendre la voix de Dumbledore .C'était étrange !

Albus les vit entrer dans l'ascenseur .Désormais, il savait pertinemment que l'Ordre du Phénix participerait au tournoi .Son père savait ce qu'il devait au directeur de cette école et le ministère ne pourrait pas refuser des descendants des fondateurs .Seulement une question le travaillait .Où était donc ce vieux sorcier !En tant que leur directeur, il aurait du les accompagner.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Comme l'avaient espéré Harry et ses amis, le ministère accepta leur participation au tournoi.

-Nous vous remercions de votre réponse favorable, leur dit Hermione respectueusement, cependant il reste quelques détails à régler .En effet, ajouta-t-elle, nous souhaiterions prendre le Poudlard express.

Brian et Conrad s'étaient regarder furtivement .Pourquoi prendre le Poudlard express !

-La tradition veut que chaque école arrive par ses propres moyens, commença Brian, vous devrez donc comme les autres écoles vous y soustraire ! Votre directeur devant bien évidement vous accompagner, précisa-t-il.

Brian et Conrad ne voulaient pas faire de faux pas. Quand ils avaient su que la délégation représentait l'école du vieux sorcier qui avait sauver la vie d'Albus quelques années auparavant, ils avaient compris qu'ils n'étaient pas là par hasard .Si en plus on rajoutait la présence des deux héritiers, le doute n'était plus permis .Il se passait quelque chose .Ce qui avait le plus surpris Brian et Conrad était le fait que leur directeur ne les ai pas accompagné.

Seulement, à peine avaient-ils parlé de la présence obligatoire de leur directeur qu'ils les virent se pincer la lèvre et se tourner automatiquement vers celui qui semblait être le descendant de Godric Gryffondor.

-Cela va être difficile Monsieur Dumbledore, lui répondit Harry sur un ton qui trahissait la tristesse, je crains que notre directeur ne soit décédé l'an passé.

Brian et Conrad sentirent soudain leurs jambes les lâcher .Le vieux sorcier était donc mort. C'est pourquoi son école si secrète réapparaissait soudainement .Probablement que le nouveau directeur ne tenait plus à garder cette discrétion.

-Notre nouvelle directrice se doit de continuer ses cours dans notre école, poursuivit la jeune sorcière aux cheveux châtains, et l'un de nos autres professeurs a ...démissionné, déclara-t-elle d'un ton trop peu naturel au goût de Conrad.

Brian et Conrad se regardèrent du coin de l'œil .Ils leur cachaient quelque chose, ils en étaient certains.

Soudain une petite voix vint à l'esprit de Brian .Il entendait à nouveau les paroles du vieux sorcier ! Des paroles d'il y a si longtemps.

-Tant que je serais vivant, mon école sera l'endroit le plus sûr du monde, avait murmuré malicieusement le directeur du Phénix.

Peut-être les élèves étaient ils venus car ils n'étaient plus en sécurité dans leur école .Peut-être même n'y avait-il plus d'école du tout.

Brian se tourna vers Conrad .Apparemment la même pensée l'avait effleuré.

-Nous vous autorisons à prendre le Poudlard express .En ce qui concerne votre logement dans l'enceinte de l'école, nous …..

-Nous connaissons l'endroit idéal pour dormir, annonça Ginny sous le regard interrogatif des représentants du ministère .Il se trouve qu'un dortoir nous y est déjà réservé.

Les autres avaient compris .Elle parlait de la salle sur demande .Et quoi de mieux pour appuyer leur statut d'héritiers que de connaître les secrets enfouis de Poudlard.

-Bien .Et étant donné l'absence de vos professeurs, vous suivrez l'enseignement de Poudlard, déclara Brian sur un ton sans réplique .J'espère que cela vous convient.

Les six sorciers devant eux avaient arboré un énorme sourire, et Brian et Conrad en étaient sûrs, c'était un sourire de soulagement .Ils avaient vu juste .Quelque chose de grave c'était passé dans leur école, et la mort du vieux sorcier devait être tout sauf accidentelle.

-Il va falloir renforcer les effectifs autour de Poudlard, murmura Brian

-Et il va falloir surveiller ces jeunes gens de près, lui répondit Conrad, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient dangereux, mais as-tu vu leurs regards ?

-Oui, c'était un regard plein de tristesse, mais aussi plein de rancœur et de haine ! Surtout chez l'héritier de Gryffondor .Et je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mon cher Conrad, mais il me semble qu'ils en savent long sur toi, lui murmura Brian d'une voix amusée. Quand tu t'es présenté, ils ont tous esquisser un sourire .Le vieux sorcier a du leur parler de toi et de ta …méfiance.

Conrad lui avait lancé un regard désapprobateur, mais s'était ensuite tourné vers la délégation du phénix .L'héritier de Gryffondor le regardait intensément .Le jeune sorcier avait des yeux verts émeraude, et des cheveux en bataille .Il aurait quand même pu se coiffer avant de venir !

Puis soudain, sans prévenir, le garçon mis ses deux mains sur son front et commença à hurler.

Harry avait ses deux mains sur sa cicatrice et hurlait de douleur .Ginny s'était précipitée vers lui, et ses amis empêchaient les sorciers du ministère de l'approcher.

-Votre ami a besoin de soins, s'écria Brian, laissez nous nous en occuper.

-Essayez seulement de l'approcher et vous en subirez les conséquences, l'avait menacé Neville en sortant sa baguette, imité par tout les autres.

Brian et Conrad ne comprenaient pas .Leur ami semblait souffrir le martyr et ils paraissaient considérer qu'ils étaient, eux, les membres du ministère, une menace.

-Harry, lui demanda Ginny paniquée, qu'est ce qui se passe ? 'IL' n est pas là quand même ! Harry, réponds moi, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus autoritaire.

Brian et Conrad ne savaient pas qui était ce 'IL', mais cela confirmait leurs doutes .Ils craignaient quelqu'un.

Soudain, Albus, alerté par les cris alors qu'il tentait d'espionner discrètement la réunion, entra dans la pièce .La douleur de Harry sembla alors s'estomper et les élèves du phénix fixèrent tous Albus qui se senti plus que gêner de toute l'attention qui lui était si soudainement portée.

-Ca va, entendit il murmurer par le garçon qui était à terre.

Et alors il su que c'était lui, son sauveur ! Il avait reconnu sa voix .Son sauveur était l'héritier de Gryffondor .Il semblait sortir d'une grosse crise, comme s'il avait subit un doloris de plein fouet .De la sueur ruisselait sur son visage .A ce moment là, Albus pu voir, sur le visage de son sauveur, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair que ce dernier se dépêcha de cacher sous une mèche de cheveux.

-Je crois qu'on va rentrer, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour les personnes présentes .Nous serons au quai 9 ¾ comme prévu le premier septembre à 11 heure.

Et la délégation du Phénix partit .Seul le rouquin en partant avait dit une phrase qui redonna le sourire à Albus.

-Jolie couleur de cheveux frangin…on se revoit à Poudlard.

Albus était ravi .Il avait enfin pu voir le visage de son sauveur,et la délégation du Phénix semblait tout sauf hostile .

Il ignorait que Harry, de son coté, était plus que préoccupé .Les mangemorts venaient de tuer un sorcier .La question qu'il se posait était : pourquoi celui-ci et dans quel but ?

……………………………….A SUIVRE 

Alors ?

Votre avis ?

Que vous réserve la suite ????????????????

TOUS A VOS REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 : Le quai 9 34

Bonjour à tous !

Excusez moi pour le retard, mais j'ai des problèmes de connexions à Internet ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vais essayer de publier le prochain chapitre avant la fin de la semaine !

-**Namyothis** : Je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise! J'essaye de varier les mélanges de genre et de faire en sorte que chaque chapitre contienne un indice ! BONNE LECTURE…

-**The dark lord** : Je suis désolé pour ta cure de désintox à la fanfiction ! Je sais que ça coûte cher, alors je te présente mes excuses…Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, je l'ai posté très très tard…alors pour me faire pardonner, je vais publier le prochain chapitre avant la fin de la semaine, si je capte Internet bien sûr… comme ça, tu auras eu double dose cette semaine…

-**Maelys** : Ce chapitre mets en place de nouveaux personnages pour la suite…Il n'y a pas d'action, mais ce chapitre a son importance, crois moi sur parole…

-**Grimevalt** : Je suis heureuse que l'intrigue te plaise ! Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire cette fic, et je te promets que de nouveaux mystères vont bientôt apparaître…

-**666Naku** : Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas, les ancêtres d'Harry vont bien…la preuve dans ce chapitre…Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira !!!

BONNE LECTURE…………………

**CHAPITRE 4 : Le quai 9 3/4**  


Ça y est .Demain,c'est le grand jour .Le premier septembre .Enfin !Albus avait patienté un mois entier au ministère .Bien sûr,il ne s'était pas ennuyé .Il avait même réussit à pénétrer le département des mystères,mais il s'était vite fait remonter les bretelles par son père .Sa mère,elle,en tant que médicomage s'était inquiétée chaque jour de son état de santé,de peur qu'il n'y ai eu une attaque pendant son absence .Quand à son frère,il était retourné au bar la tête de sanglier à pré au lard où il travaillait.

Il avait hâte de revoir ses amis .De plus, il avait été nommé préfet en chef .Mais surtout, il était impatient de revoir l'Ordre du Phénix .Son père lui avait parlé de la réunion...enfin, la partie qu'il n'avait pas entendu derrière la porte. Il avait ainsi appris la mort du vieux sorcier et il en avait été très affecté .Il savait aussi qu'ils allaient prendre le Poudlard express, et il comptait bien en profiter pour parler avec eux.

Harry et ses amis, eux, avaient opté pour une arrivée tout sauf discrète .Ils voulaient faire savoir aux mangemorts qu'ils étaient là. Aussi arrivèrent ils dans leurs tenues rouges et or, toujours aussi encapuchonnés, au milieu d'un quai remplit de sorciers habillés en moldus.

L'effet fut des plus réussis .A peine étaient ils apparus que le silence s'était fait .Ils étaient devenus le centre de l'attention, mais faisaient comme si ils n'avaient rien remarqué .Leur entrée fut à son apothéose quand Flamesh fit son entrée .La rumeur d'une quatrième école était ainsi confirmée !l'Ordre du Phénix participerait bien au tournoi.

Avec la foule présente sur le quai, Albus n'avait pas pu les rejoindre .Ils étaient tous montés dans le train, sauf son sauveur, qui semblait en grande conversation avec son phénix.

-Flamesh, murmura Harry, va jusqu'à

Poudlard et préviens moi si il y a le moindre danger.

Une boule de feu dorée entoura le phénix et il disparu .Harry allait remonter dans le train quand un petit garçon de 11 ans trébucha sur lui après avoir été bousculé par des Serpentards de septième année.

-ça va petit ?lui demanda Harry.

Il fut étonné quand il vit de plus près le petit garçon. Ce qui le surpris fut son visage .Il ressemblait tellement à ….

-James, mon chéri, tu n as rien ?s'inquiéta une jeune femme en prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras. Tu es si petit encore, fais attention !

-J'ai fais attention maman, c'est des grands qui m'ont bousculé. Et puis le garçon il m'a rattrapé avant que je ne tombe, ajouta-t-il en montrant Harry du doigt.

-Merci jeune homme d'avoir aidé mon fils !

-De rien madame, fut tout ce qui pu sortir de la bouche de Harry tellement il était sous le choc .Et vous êtes madame… ?Demanda-t-il en redoutant et espérant à la fois la réponse.

-Cecily Potter, enchantée de vous connaître.

Les jambes de Harry faillirent le lâcher .Il se souvenait d'elle ! Il l'avait vu dans le miroir de rised lors de sa première année !

Il s'agenouilla alors devant le petit garçon que l'altercation avec les Serpentards avait quelque peu chamboulé.

-Dis moi petit, lui demanda Harry d'une voix douce, tu sais dans quelle maison tu veux être ?

La mère et le petit l'avaient regardé avec des yeux ronds .Pour un élève d'une autre école, il semblait en savoir pas mal sur Poudlard.

-Je sais pas trop, lui répondit il, je crois que j'aimerais bien être à gryffondor, comme mes parents !

-Je suis sûr que tu y seras, lui répondit Harry d'un ton confiant.

-Vous savez, lui répondit sa mère, nous serons fiers de lui quelque soit la maison dans laquelle il ira !

-Je sais, dit Harry en se relevant, mais il ira a gryffondor, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sans réplique

-Comment tu le sais ?lui demanda curieusement James.

-Parce que gryffondor est ma maison et que je veux que tu y sois !

-Ca peut pas être ta maison, tu es même pas élève à Poudlard, lui rétorqua James.

Harry eu un petit rire qui décontenança James et sa mère .C'est à ce moment là qu'arriva un homme que Harry avait également vu dans le miroir de rised.

-Papa, papa, flûta James, le garçon il a dit que je serais à gryffondor car c'est sa maison.

Le père et la mère de James regardaient Harry étrangement .Depuis quand un élève d'une autre école pouvait il être à gryffondor ! Et puis, ce garçon leur donnait un sentiment étrange.

-Je crois que je ne me suis pas présenté ! Mon nom est Harry, Harry Gryffondor ! Je suis enchanté de vous connaître !

Le moment d'intense surprise des trois personnes devant lui fut interrompu par une boule de flammes dorées apparaissant au dessus du quai et se dirigeant droit vers Harry.

-Je dois vous laisser ! Je suis heureux de vous avoir revu ! On se voit dans le train, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de James !

Puis il tourna les talons et rentra dans le train en compagnie de Flamesh.

Albus, qui non loin de là, avait entendu toute la conversation, fut à nouveau marqué par les mêmes paroles.

-Revus, il a dit revus ! Pourtant les Potter ne semblent pas le connaître ! Mieux vaut vérifier ! Bonjours Mr et Mme Potter, je suis heureux de vous revoir, annonça-t-il d'une voix joyeuse ! Salut James ! Alors, prêt pour ta rentrée à Poudlard ?

-Heureux de te revoir Albus, lui répondit le père de James, alors, intéressante cette visite non autorisée du département des mystères ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, rajouta-t-il devant la mine déconfite de son protégé, tu auras d'autres occasions ! Et puis comme Cecily et moi sommes des langues de plombs, nous pourrons peut-être te faire faire une visite… autorisée bien sûr, proposa-t-il d'un air espiègle.

-Je vois que vous avez rencontrez les élèves du phénix, constata Albus pour aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait !

-Oui, ce garçon était vraiment étrange .Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais je ne saurais dire où, pas toi chérie ?demanda-t-il à sa femme.

-Oui, mais c'est plus un sentiment de familiarité ! Et puis, quand je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, je me suis sentie à la fois si triste et si heureuse, je ne saurais l'expliquer.

-Moi je l'aime bien, déclara James d'un ton sans réplique qui fit rire Albus !Il est gentil !Et en plus, il a dit que je serai dans sa maison.

-Tu as raison James, lui répondit Albus, il est très gentil ! Et il est vraiment un Gryffondor ! C'est l'un de ses descendants.

-WWWOOOUUUUAAHHHHHHHH .Trop génial !

-C'est ça, rigola Albus devant l'air extasié du petit garçon .Allez, on y va, sinon le train va partir sans nous ! Mais avant de monter James, je veux que tu m'écoutes très attentivement ! Ce Gryffondor à qui tu as parlé est quelqu'un de bien, et je veux que tu l'écoutes ! Mais si tu vois quelque chose de bizarre, tu me le dis, d'accord ?

-Promis !

-Allez, on y va !

James embrassa ses parents et monta dans le train pour ce qui allait être la plus inoubliable de ses années à Poudlard.

…………………………..A SUIVRE

Alors ?

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Je sais, il n'y a pas d'action dans ce chapitre, mais je vais me rattraper dans les prochains, s'est promis !!!!Vous risquez même de me trouver sadique à l'avenir…

Le prochain chapitre dans quelques jours !!!!

TOUS A VOS REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5 : Le Poudlard express

Bonjour à tous !

Comme promis, je publie ce chapitre un peu en avance ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira…

Réponses aux reviews

-666Naku : En effet, James est un ancêtre d'Harry ! Je suis partie du fait que souvent, des parents donnaient à leur enfant le nom de leur grand-père préféré ! Et crois moi, James mérite son prénom…mais tu le découvriras bien assez tôt !!!

-andy4001 : En effet, ce cher Dumbledore avait plus de 150 ans à l'époque d'Harry (Eh oui, le pauvre était vraiment très, très vieux…).Donc je me suis dit qu'il avait forcément du rencontrer un membre de la famille Potter à un moment ou à un autre de sa scolarité…Ici, il s'agit de l'arrière grand-père du James maraudeur que nous connaissons tous !!!

-H.S : Eh oui, je l'admet, je n'ai pas été assez explicite sur James…sniff, je suis désolée…En tout cas, merci de m'avoir fait remarquer que ce n'était pas très clair…Donc j'ai essayé de clarifier cette situation dans le chapitre que tu vas lire !!!Bonne lecture…

-heronary : Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et que tu trouves l'intrigue intéressante ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, saches que chaque chapitre recèlera un nouveau mystère ou un nouvel indice, alors ouvres bien les yeux, et essayes de lire entre les lignes…

-Melody Evans : Eh oui, la curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais je suis ravie que tu y es cédée !!!J'adore le chapitre qui suit, car s'est à partir de celui-ci que tout s'accélère…Alors j'espère que tu l'apprécieras !!!

-the dark lord : Alors comme ça, tu me trouves démoniaque ???Ah, ah, ah…Saches que maintenant tu vas me trouver sadique ! Eh oui, j'ai un certain don pour couper mes fics au mauvais moment…Tu vas devenir plus que dépendant je le crains…Et là, aucune cure de désintox à la fic ne pourra marcher…Dommmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaagggggggeeeeeee………..

-Julie231 : Je suis ravie de voir que tu commences à te poser des questions…mais saches que ce n'est que le début ! Eh oui, de nombreux mystères vont s'ajouter avant que des réponses ne commencent à apparaître ! Et comme tu me l'a demandé si gentiment , j'ai écris un petit poème post-chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira…

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS ………………

**CHAPITRE 5 : Le Poudlard express **

Le trajet se passait sans incident .Harry avait raconté sa rencontre sur le quai sous l'oeil compatissant de ses amis .L'un de ses ancêtres était en première année à Poudlard, et en plus, il portait le même nom que son père .Il savait qu'il ne s'était pas trop avancé en disant que James serait à Gryffondor .Tout les Potter y avaient été !

Ils voyaient de nombreuses personnes passer et repasser devant leur compartiment comme si de rien n'était .Ils attiraient les curieux mais faisaient semblant de ne rien remarquer !

Quand soudain un hurlement retentit dans le train .Albus su immédiatement de qui il s'agissait .Il fonça vers le compartiment d'où était parvenu le cri et s'y engouffra .Harry était de nouveau à terre, dans les bras de Neville cette fois-ci.

-Tiens le coup Harry, ça va passer, lui murmurait-il.

Albus passa en revu les quatre autres .Ron consolait Hermione pendant que Luna chuchotait des paroles réconfortante à l'oreille de Ginny .Ils avaient tous l'air si fragile à cet instant ! Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué Albus entrer.

C'est Ginny qui l'aperçu la première, et contre toute attente elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura.

Albus ne savait plus quoi faire quand soudain les hurlements cessèrent.

Harry semblait épuisé, mais il réussit à articuler quelques mots.

-…….dis moi,….Ginny…, je savais pas …que tu avais un faible……. pour les grands-pères…... acheva —t-il sur un faible sourire.

Sans rien comprendre, Albus sentit la rouquine se retourner et plonger dans les bras d'un Harry pas très stable.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?lui demanda Albus.

-J'ai eu une sorte de ….vision, déclara-t-il non sans un regard vers ses amis.

-Plutôt bruyante ta vision !

-C'est qu'elle était plutôt ….difficile !

Difficile était plutôt faible comme mot pour décrire ce qu'il avait vu .Les mangemorts venaient de tuer quelqu'un d'autre. Mais de qui s'agissait-il et à travers les yeux de qui voyait-il ?

Albus ne savait pas comment réagir .Ce Harry était tout aussi mystérieux que le vieux sorcier .Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'entrée dans le compartiment de plusieurs autres élèves.

Harry et ses amis les dévisagèrent et remarquèrent rapidement qu'ils portaient tous l'insigne des préfets.

-C'est bon, dit Albus à l'intention de ses congénères, je m'en occupe !

Les autres élèves se consultèrent d'un regard et partirent sans poser de questions .Dumbledore semblait avoir une grande autorité sur eux .Les élèves du phénix remarquèrent alors l'insigne de préfet en chef sur son torse. Puis Albus reporta son attention vers les occupants du compartiment qui craignaient le pire venant de leur futur directeur.

-Bien, commença-t-il en se retournant vers les élèves suspicieux du vieux sorcier, je crois que nous ne nous sommes encore jamais vraiment présentés ! Je me présente, Albus Dumbledore, annonça-t-il d'un air joyeux qui les fit tous sourire, enchanté de vous rencontrer !

Ce fut Hermione qui entreprit de faire les présentations officielles, qui en y réfléchissant bien, n'avaient jamais eu lieu…pour Albus du moins !

-Je suis Hermione Granger, commença-t-elle, voici Harry Gryffondor, Neville Poufsouffle, Ron Weasley. Nous sommes tout les quatre en 7eme année ! Et il y a Luna Lovegood et Ginny Weasley, qui sont en 6eme année !

-Je suis enchanté de vous connaître enfin ! J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien !

Harry et les autres s'étaient regardés du coin de l'œil ! Il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet là !

-Donc vous êtes tout les six candidats pour votre école ?s'enquit Albus.

-Pardon ?demanda Ron sans rien comprendre.

Albus le regarda étrangement pendant une fraction de seconde .Ils avaient oublié ! Il se passait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre !

-Eh bien oui, pour le tournoi, continua-t- il sur un ton confiant, cachant la surprise qu'il avait eu.

Ron regarda ses amis. Ils avaient complètement oublié le tournoi. L'un d'eux allait devoir être champion ! Et à ce moment là, Albus vit de la panique dans leurs six regards.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser, annonça Albus devant le silence qui s'était soudainement installé, je dois vérifier que tout va bien dans le train !

La suite du trajet se passa sans encombre .Harry et ses amis discutaient de la façon dont ils allaient devoir se comporter à Poudlard .Ils avaient décidé d'éviter le sujet du tournoi pour le moment. Hermione donnait de nombreuses directives et les autres buvaient ses paroles ! Même Ron, l'écoutait attentivement.

Puis une fois les oreilles indiscrètes éloignées, ils avaient commencé à parler de la vision de Harry.

Albus lui avait rejoint ses amis .Il voulait pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec eux 5 de tout les évènements des vacances qu'il avait du garder secret pour sa sécurité ainsi que pour celle de sa famille .Il leur parla de l'attaque, du phénix, et de tout le reste…à la fin de leur entrevue, ils comprirent que cette année allait se révéler bien plus excitante qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé.

-Si je comprend bien, murmura une jeune blonde de Serdaigle, nous avons des sorciers mal intentionnés, une école mystérieuse, des élèves tout aussi énigmatiques,et qui plus est des descendants des fondateurs !Je crois que l'année va être bien remplie ,acheva-t-elle sur un ton malicieux.

-Amy a raison ! Je sens que notre dernière année à Poudlard va être mouvementée ! J'ai hâte de les rencontrer moi ces héritiers, ajouta d'un air mi-enjoué, mi-pensif un Gryffondor à l'aspect sévère.

-Pas la peine de déjà te tracasser Sam, ria Amy.

-Je ne me tracasse pas, répliqua le concerné, disons que je suis inquiet ! Ca fait beaucoup de coïncidences d'un coup !

-Mais je suis sûr qu'Albus pense que tous ces évènements sont tout sauf des coïncidences, fit malicieusement remarquer un garçon brun ! N'est ce pas Albus !

Albus avait esquissé un grand sourire .Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand quelqu'un frappa au compartiment .Il fut des plus surpris quand il reconnu Neville.

-Salut Neville …, commença-t-il d'un air enjoué, mais vu la tête que ce dernier faisait, il ne prolongea pas sa phrase.

-Je crois que tu devrais faire arrêter le train, annonça Neville d'entrée.

Tout ceux qui étaient présent dans le wagon le regardaient d'un air rond .Ils avaient d'abord pensé à une plaisanterie, mais s'étaient tu devant la gravité du visage qui était devant eux.

-Je crois que le chauffeur est mort, ajouta-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Cette fois-ci Albus et ses amis s'étaient levés d'un bon et avaient suivi Neville jusqu'au compartiment du conducteur .Les élèves du phénix étaient déjà tous là .Etrangement, il vit que tous lançaient des regards inquiets à Harry .Que c'était-t-il donc passé !

-Il s'est fait assassiner, murmura Harry comme s'il avait entendu la question silencieuse de Dumbledore.

Tous le regardaient.

-Il faut envoyer un hibou à Poudlard et arrêter le train, déclara Hermione.

-Pourquoi arrêter le train ?demanda Sam d'un air suspicieux.

-Parce que son assassin est forcément à bord, répliqua sarcastiquement Harry, et à moins que tu ne préfères attendre que l'on arrive à Poudlard et qu'on le laisse pénétrer à l'intérieur, il vaut mieux qu'on s'active !

Albus regarda Harry puis consulta ses amis du regard .Harry savait exactement de quoi il parlait, il devait l'écouter!

-On arrête le train et on fait descendre tout le monde, ordonna Albus.

-Je suppose qu'en tant que préfet en chef tu as la liste complète des élèves, fit remarquer Hermione à l'intention d'Albus qui aquiesca d'un hochement de tête , il va falloir faire l'appel pour savoir qui est en trop !

…………………………………………A SUIVRE

Toi qui est devant ton ordi

Super, un chapitre en plus tu t'es dit

Mais la fin est peut-être un peu sadique

Elle aurait quand même pu faire une coupure moins merdique

Alors du plus profond de mon cœur je m'excuse

Mais c'est ce que ma dicté mon esprit tordu qui me sert de muse

Alors t'y habituer tu devras

Et à chaque fin de chapitre j'espère que tu me pardonneras

Même si je sais que des envies de meurtres tu auras

Et que peut-être même contre des envies de tortures tu te battras

En tout cas, je prie pour que ma fic te plaise

Et que des reviews tu me laisses


	6. Chapter 6 : L'appel

BONJOUR A TOUS ……….

Voici le sixième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira!!!

**Réponses aux reviews** :

-Bullette : Je suis désolé que tu ai des envies de meurtre, mais saches que ta review m'a fait super plaisir ! Pour ce qui est de publier mes fics, j'essaye de le faire une fois par semaine ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! En ce qui me concerne, c'est l'un de mes préféré…Bonne lecture !!!

-H.S : Merci pour tes conseils ! Ils me sont très précieux ! J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes……..Voici la première vrai bataille de cette fic………Alors amuses-toi bien…

-Julie231 : Merci pour ta review ! Malheureusement, il n'y aura pas de poème à la fin du chapitre…eh oui, seuls les chapitres qui ont une fin sadique y ont droit ! Pour ce qui est de publier une fic, il faut déjà s'enregistrer sur ffnet ! Une fois que c'est fait, il faut que tu ai tapé ton chapitre sur un document Word ! Ensuite, tu vas dans ton compte en cliquant sur « log in » en haut de la page de ffnet ! Après tu vas dans « document ». Tu cliques sur parcourir et tu sélectionnes le document de ta fic ! A ce moment là, ta fic est enregistrée dans ton compte ! A ce moment là, tu vas dans « new story », et tu sélectionnes ton document que tu as enregistré ! J'ai moi-même eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre ! N'hésites pas à me contacter !

-the dark lord : Eh oui, je pense à toi…Alors j'espère éviter la pénurie de chapitre en postant celui-ci que j'adore ! Eh oui, il y a enfin un peu d'action…Je souhaite simplement que tu n'es pas encore entré dans cette clinique spécialisé dans les cas de « pulsions meurtrières dues à une absence prolongée de chapitre ». Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse…Bonne lecture !!!

-Melody Evans : Dans ce chapitre tu as enfin la réponse à « où es Charlie ? ». En espérant qu'il te plaise et que tu trouves des réponses à tes questions !!!

-Rozenn : Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner en si bon chemin !!!Bonne lecture…….

-666Naku : Ca y est, il y a enfin des réponses aux questions…J'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur !!!N'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu en penses !!!

-Alicia : Je suis désolée que tu ai des envies de meurtre§ Mais au moins, ça prouve que je fais bien mon boulot ! Saches que dans ce chapitre, j'ai été très gentille, et que la fin est tout sauf sadique…J'espère qu'elle te plaira !!!

-liliepotter : Eh oui, il semblerait que je sois touchée de plein fouet par l'épidémie de chantage qui se profile sur ffnet…En tout cas, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire une fic avec un Dumbledore à l'age du biactol…Alors je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise…Merci encore !!!

-heronary : Merci jeune padawan !!!Je suis ravie que tu ai apprécié ce chapitre ! Celui que tu vas lire est l'un de mes préféré, et en plus, il ne se fini pas à un moment critique…Comme quoi je peux être gentille quand je veux !!!

……………………………………….

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

…………………………………………………………….

**CHAPITRE 6 : L'appel**

Une fois tout les élèves descendus, Albus commença son discours.

-Ecoutez moi tout le monde ! Je me présente, je suis Albus Dumbledore, l'un des préfets en chef, et voici Amy Holmes, mon alter ego. Nous allons devoir faire l'appel de tous les élèves ! Je vous demande de ne rien boire ou manger à partir de maintenant ! Je vous serais gré aussi de nous prévenir du moindre comportement bizarre chez vos voisins.

Albus regardait tout les élèves. D'après Harry, le meurtrier était forcément parmi eux. Il voulait également que ce dernier évite de reboire du polynectar ou de la potion de rajeunissement. Aussi commença-t-il par les dernières années, déjà plus enclin à connaître ces potions que les premières années!

Harry et ses amis écoutaient l'appel. Ils apprirent ainsi les noms des amis d'Albus ! Samuel McGonagall, Grâce Parker et Daniel Londubat étaient à Gryffondor alors que Amy Holmes était à Serdaigle et Mike Diggory à Poufsouffle !

Ils remarquèrent aussi un certain Sidius Gaunt de Serpentard !

Puis Albus passa aux sixièmes années, aux cinquièmes, aux quatrièmes, aux troisièmes, aux deuxièmes…Harry et ses amis avaient observé tout le monde, et tout semblait normal. Le meurtrier se faisait donc passer pour un première année.

Albus vit les élèves du Phénix serrer leur baguette dans leur poche !Il commença alors l'appel ,appelant ainsi un James Potter inquiet mais qui tentait de rassurer une petite rousse qui devait encore attendre son nom. Puis quand Albus eu prononcé l'avant dernier nom, il regarda devant lui. Il restait le nom d'une petite fille sur sa liste, et devant lui se tenaient deux filles et un garçon !

-Lisa Prewett, appela-t-il, et la petite fille rousse rejoignis un James Potter soulagé.

Puis tout alla très vite. Les élèves du Phénix avaient tous sorti leur baguette et commençaient à lancer des sorts aux deux enfants restants qui répliquaient trop bien pour des premières années. L'un d'eux lança un sort en direction des premières années, et ce fut Lisa qui se le prit de plein fouet.

Harry prononça alors un énorme protégo qui forma un bouclier devant tous les élèves de première année.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu pourra le sauver, railla la petite fille, nous le tuerons, lui et tout ceux qui s'opposeront à nous !

-C'est ça, dans tes rêves ! Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire, tu te trompes !

Mais à peine Harry avait-il prononcé ces mots que quatre mangemorts apparurent.

-Tuer tout les Gryffondors, leur ordonna la petite fille, et commencez par ces deux là, ajouta-t-elle en montrant James et la petite Lisa.

Un mouvement de panique s'était emparé des premières années, mais des sixièmes et des septièmes années s'étaient interposés. Ils n'allaient pas permettre que l'on s'attaque à des enfants sans défense ! Cependant, ne connaissant rien de la véritable nature des adversaires présents devant eux, ils se contentaient de parer leurs attaques. Agresser des enfants,fussent-ils dangereux,ne leur semblaient pas concevable. Ce fut quand ils virent l'héritier de Gryffondor sortir son épée qu'ils comprirent la gravité de la situation.

-Je te tuerais comme que j'ai tué ton cher et tendre parrain, railla la petite fille à l'intention d'un Harry plus qu'enragé.

-C'est ça, essayes, mais c'est moi qui te tuerais !

La petite fille avait éclaté d'un rire glacial.

Albus, lui, avait organisé avec ses amis l'évacuation vers Poudlard des plus jeunes. Chaque septième année qui avait son permis de transplannage emmenait un première année à Pré au Lard, puis revenait en chercher un autre .Il ne restait plus que les cinquièmes et sixièmes années a évacuer quand une dizaine d'aurors fit son apparition, Conrad Maugrey en tête.

La surprise fut gravée sur leur visage devant la scène qui s'offrait à eux.

Ils voyaient des sorciers rouge et or fous de rage en train de se battre avec une petite fille au rire glacial en lui promettant de lui faire la peau, avec un petit garçon qui s'amusait à leur lancer des potions plus ou moins légales, et quatre sorciers pas vraiment commodes, quoique l'un d'eux semblait ménager ses sorts ! Mais les six jeunes du Phénix leur tenaient tête, ils semblaient même être de force égale.

Plusieurs aurors s'étaient lancés dans la bataille. Conrad, lui, avait rejoint Albus pour vérifier que tout allait bien, mais il était encore à quelques mètres de lui quand soudain…

-ALBUS, ATTENTION, DERRIERE TOI !

Ce dernier s'était retourné, et Maugrey avait vu impuissant un jet de lumière verte se diriger droit vers son protégé.

Albus revoyait sa mère en train de lui soigner une petite blessure, son père l'emmener sur un balai, son frère lui murmurer les secrets cachés de Poudlard, le vieux sorcier qui lui disait que le plus grand des pouvoirs était l'amour ! Il vit tous ses plus beaux moments à Poudlard, le choixpeau, ses amis,…Grâce, à la fois si douce et si caractérielle !

Puis il se senti projeté à terre, et vit le même sort repartir en sens inverse, combiné à un sort violet venu de nulle part, et toucher son expéditeur initial.

Allongé face contre terre, Albus vit la petite fille tomber, touchée de plein fouet par l'avada kedavra qu'elle avait elle-même lancée ,combiné au sort violet qui lui était inconnu. Puis le corps de la petite fille se transforma en celui d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Harry avait eu raison sur toute la ligne !

Puis il entendit des cris, mais différents cette fois-ci.

-HARRY ! HARRY ! REVEILLES TOI ! JE T'EN PRIS HARRY !

-Par merlin, il s'est prit le sort de plein fouet.

-Il a protégé Albus !

-Pauvre petit !

Albus ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il était en train d'entendre ! Il souleva délicatement la personne qui était allongée sur lui et qui lui avait sauvé la vie pour découvrir horrifié le visage de l'héritier de Gryffondor.

Face à la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, les rouges et or entrèrent dans une rage folle ! Et devant les septièmes années qui se préparaient à transplaner avec les derniers élèves, ce fut Ron qui cria à ses agresseurs :

-VOUS N'ETES TOUS QUE DES LACHES ASSASSINS ! NOUS ALLONS VOUS LE FAIRE PAYER TELLEMENT CHER QUE VOUS NOUS SUPPLIEREZ DE VOUS EPARGNER ! ET QUAND ON VOUS AURA REGLER VOTRE COMPTE, ON S'OCCUPERA DE VOLDEMORT !

-NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM, ESPECE DE SORCIER TRAITRE A TON SANG !

-JE PREFERE ETRE UN TRAITRE A MON SANG QU'ETRE UN TRAITRE ASSASSIN !

Albus, lui, était en état de choc. Son sauveur était de nouveau intervenu, mais cette fois-ci il était mort ! Il regardait d'un air absent la bataille qui se déroulait autour de lui, quand il vit la sorcière aux cheveux châtains, Hermione, s'écrouler à terre !

-HERMIONE !s'écria Ron en la prenant dans ses bras, là, vous m'avez vraiment énervé, murmura-t-il, VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER !

Mais Ron n'eu pas le temps de mettre sa menace à exécution. Les mangemorts, désormais en infériorité numérique, venaient de transplaner, emmenant avec eux le corps de la mangemorte.

Ginny, Luna et Neville couraient vers les deux membres du Phénix qui étaient à terre.

-Hermione est en vie, leur cria Ron pour rassurer ses amis qui accourraient, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie de Poudlard !

Et il transplana, Hermione dans ses bras.

Ils foncèrent alors droit vers Harry, en priant pour qu'il soit toujours en vie. Bien qu'ils aient vu le sort le toucher de plein fouet, ils voulaient espérer. Mais plusieurs aurors les tenaient éloigner.

-Il est mort, leurs murmuraient-ils, c'est fini.

Albus lui se sentait complètement perdu. Il tenait toujours Harry dans ses bras et refusait de le lâcher ! Maugrey avait beau essayé de le raisonner, rien n'y faisait.

Puis, sortie de nulle part, il entendit la voix du vieux du vieux sorcier.

_Ecoutes toujours ce que te dicte ton cœur !_

Alors Albus se concentra. Il laissa les émotions l'envahir, essayant de ne pas entendre les derniers membres du phénix sortir toutes sortes d'injures aux aurors en affirmant qu'Harry n'était pas mort, qu'il ne pouvait pas être mort.

-Il est en vie, murmura Albus, IL EST EN VIE. Il faut l'emmener de toute urgence à Poudlard !

Et il transplana emmenant avec lui Harry, sous l'œil médusé des aurors. Il fut rapidement rejoint par les élèves du phénix qui firent apparaître une civière et l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie !

Arrivés là-bas, ils virent Ron au chevet d'Hermione, toujours inconsciente mais en vie. Quand il les aperçut, il voulut se précipiter vers eux, mais Ginny fut la première à se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ron regarda alors ses amis cherchant des réponses. Il fut soulagé en apercevant un léger sourire sur le visage de Neville : Harry était en vie !

Il y avait aussi la petite Lisa qui discutait avec James à coté d'elle.

Maugrey avait donné des directives aux autres aurors et s'était précipité à Poudlard. Albus avait dit que le petit Gryffondor était en vie, mais c'était impossible, nul ne pouvait survivre à un avada kedavra !

Quand il arriva à l'infirmerie, il du pourtant constater que cela était vrai ! Ce Harry était en vie ! Inconscient, certes, mais en vie ! Albus et les derniers élèves du Phénix avaient quelques blessures mais sans gravité que l'infirmière soigna rapidement.

-Pour ce soir, le château est en état d'alerte, annonça Maugrey, tout le monde dormira dans la grande salle, et la répartition aura lieu demain soir ! Vous, vous allez tous passer la nuit à l'infirmerie pour plus de sécurité ! Cependant, ajouta-t-il aux élèves du Phénix, j'aimerais savoir qui étaient les personnes qui ont attaqué le train !

-Nous n'en avons strictement aucune idée, lui répondit Ron sur un ton sans réplique qui surprit à la fois Maugrey et Albus.

Ils avaient tout les deux entendu ce dernier insulter personnellement un mangemort, cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il les connaissait .Mais il avait répondu à la question avec une expression si déterminée, comme si dire la vérité était une insulte envers quelque chose !

Ce qu'Albus ignorait, c'était que cette détermination venait de leur loyauté, et que cette loyauté était envers lui ! Pour le sauver, ils iraient jusqu'au bout !

Face à ce mur de volonté qui entourait les élèves du Phénix, Maugrey était reparti bredouille, mais soulagé de constater qu'il n'y avait eu aucun mort.

Il venait de décider qu'ébruiter le cas unique d'un survivant à l'avada kedavra ne serait pas une bonne chose. Cela mettrait sans aucun doute les élèves du Phénix à la Une de la gazette du sorcier,et la célébrité était certainement la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin.

Il avait cependant pris l'infirmière à part.

-Pouvez vous me dire comment va le garçon ?

-Bien ! Il est endormi pour le moment, mais je ne saurais vous dire quel sort l'a touché .J'ai simplement repéré deux cicatrices que je n'ai pas pu faire partir .L'une sur son front, et l'autre sur sa poitrine ! Je n'avais jamais vu de blessures si nettes impossible à effacer !

-Il avait déjà celle sur le front, mais pour l'autre je l'ignore ! En attendant, tenez moi informé de l'évolution de son état de santé !

L'infirmière l'avait regardé partir l'air songeur .Il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, elle en était certaine ! Et avec le tournoi, elle était à peu près sure que son infirmerie ne serait jamais vide.

……………………A SUIVRE

§§§§§§§§

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Le prochain est l'un de mes préférés…………..

TOUS A VOS REVIEWS

§§§§§§§§§


	7. Chapter 7 : Le choixpeau

**COUCOU TOUT LE MONDE !!!!**

Eh oui, voici enfin le septième chapitre, qui est je dois l'admettre, l'un de ceux qui m'a donné le plus de mal…En effet, il est probablement celui qui contient le plus d'indices, alors j'espère que vous apprécierez les petits cailloux que j'ai semé…

Réponses aux reviews : 

-**heronary** : Ma chère padawan, dans ce chapitre de nombreux indices tu trouveras, et de nombreuses questions tu te poseras. Mais n'oublies pas chère apprentie, que la force est en toi…Alors jusqu'à la fin tu liras, et moi, ton maître, tu ne m'étrangleras pas (même devant tant de sadisme…) ahahah, je passe du coté obscur de la force…rejoins moi…( J'ai besoin de ma dose de starwars !!!).Amuses toi bien. J'attends avec impatience de savoir qu'elle est ta phrase préférée cette fois ci !!!

-**Julie231** : Si tu adores, je t'adore ! Je me suis amusée à faire des rimes dans ce chapitre, n'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu en penses…

-**666Naku** : Eh oui, Bella est morte…je ne l'ai jamais aimé celle-là, alors j'ai pris un malin plaisir à la faire mourir…Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il y en a d'autres que je n'affectionnes pas, et là, ils vont vraiment souffrir…ahahah, je sais, je suis sadique. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira…Moi, je l'adore car il introduit de nouveaux mystères…Bonne lecture…

-**Demenciae** : Si jusque là tu trouvais ma fic sympa, je vais tout faire pour que tu y deviennes accro ! Tu vas voir, bientôt, les seuls mots que tu auras à la bouche seront des trucs du genre « génial », « super », et autres synonymes …Mais bon, il faut d'abord que j'aille chercher mon grimoire pour te lancer un sort d'allégresse…tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je ferais ça à la loyale !!!

-**Bulette** : Mais oui, je n'allai tout de même pas faire mourir notre survivant national au sixième chapitre. En ce qui concerne Ginny, elle est un peu pleurnicharde, mais tu comprendras (disons plutôt que tu devineras…) pourquoi dans ce chapitre…Mais pour ça, il faudra que tu lises entre les lignes…Et ne t'inquiètes pas, notre rouquine préférée va bientôt reprendre du poil de la bête…Et devines qui sera le premier à en pâtir ??? Bon décryptage !!!

-**Melody Evans** : Alors, alors, alors…Premièrement, tu m'as fait une remarque intéressante (plus qu'intéressante même…) concernant Voldemort et l'occlumencie. Alors je vais moi-même te poser une question : Qui te dit que Harry voit à travers les yeux de Voldemort ? Deuxièmement, en ce qui concerne les points d'exclamation, je vais essayer de faire des efforts, c'est promis. Et si ce n'est pas assez, n'hésites pas à me le dire…Troisièmement, tu me dis de ne pas changer trop vite de pdv, mais je dois avouer (rouge de honte…se cache sous le bureau…) que je ne sais absolument pas ce que c'est, alors il me faudra une petite explication, ou une traduction…j'accepte même un synonyme…Pourtant, j'ai essayer de trouver, mais ça ne donne que des trucs du genre : point de vacance, Poudlard des virtuoses, Potter devient vert, Pansy dégoûtante veracrasse…rien de très réaliste quoi…En tout cas, continues tes reviews constructives, ça me permettra de m'améliorer… Amuses toi bien …

-**H.S** : C'est vrai que je fais des phrases à rallonge parfois, mais je suis partie du principe que les mangemorts sont tout sauf polis( et aussi, peut-être qu'il est possible, éventuellement, il se peut que je n'ai rien à redire à ta remarque car elle est justifiée, mais bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une légère, insignifiante possibilité…donc je ne t'en parle même pas).et ne t'inquiètes pas, je continue cette fic car je l'adore trop…Eh oui, c'est mon petit bébé…Bonne lecture !

-**Rozenn** : Merci pour tes compliments ! Pour ce qui est de mon petit Dumby à l'âge de Biactol, on va découvrir au fur et à mesure son caractère ainsi que celui de ses amis…On va aussi découvrir de nombreuses choses sur la dream-team d'Harry…J'espère que ça te plaira…

-**Alicia** : Excuses moi si je n'écris pas ton pseudo en entier, mais il est vraiment trop compliqué…tu as une sacré imagination ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise, et j'espère que ce chapitre fera honneur aux autres…Je me suis amusée (en fait, « amusée » est un bien grand mot…je crois que le terme exact serait plutôt « ramée »…) à écrire des rimes, alors j'espère qu'elles seront à la hauteur…Bonne lecture !

-**liliepotter** : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry ne va pas se reprendre d'avada…enfin pas tout de suite ! C'est vrai que le pauvre doit souffrir avec une auteur comme moi…Mais saches que je lui réserve bien des surprises dont il ne se doute pas (autant dire que je ne suis pas sûre qu'il les apprécie), et dont l'une est dans ce chapitre…Je sais, je suis hyper sadique quand je veux…Amuses toi bien !

……………………………….

………………….

**CHAPITRE 7 : Le choixpeau**

Le lendemain matin, tout les élèves prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Les premières années n'ayant pas étés repartis, les cours ne commenceraient que le lendemain. Ils avaient donc tous une journée de libre pour se remettre des émotions de la veille.

Amy, Sam, Grâce, Daniel et Mike étaient très inquiets pour Albus, mais on leur avait assuré qu'il allait bien. Ils décidèrent donc de monter le voir à l'infirmerie.

En arrivant, ils furent soulagés de le voir entier. Harry et Hermione dormaient toujours, mais leur vie n'était plus en danger. L'épée de Harry était posée sur sa table de chevet. La petite Lisa avait la forme et semblait en grande conversation avec un James plus que bavard. Ron et Ginny semblaient regarder la petite rouquine avec un sourire un peu trop malicieux, Neville lisait un livre de botanique à coté d'Hermione et Luna et Albus étaient en grande conversation sur le département des mystères, tout en guettant le moindre signe de réveil chez Harry.

-Albus, on était tellement inquiet, tout va bien ?demanda Grâce en se jetant dans ses bras, sous les yeux malicieux de ses amis.

-On va tous très bien, lui répondit-il, par contre, je meure de faim!

-Le petit déjeuner est fini, désoler, rigola Daniel Londubat, il va falloir que tu attendes midi.

Albus avait alors fait une énorme grimace qui fit rire tout le monde, même les élèves du phénix. Voir leur futur directeur ainsi leur donnait du baume au cœur.

-Moi aussi je meurs de faim, déclara Ron en se levant, je vais me chercher quelque chose.

-Tu sais, on viens juste de dire que le petit dej était fini, lui répondit Daniel en rigolant de plus belle, il n'y a plus rien dans la grande salle.

-Je sais, Môsieur Daniel Londubat, lui répondit Ron sur un air malicieux, mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais dans la grande salle ! Je vais chercher à manger, lança-t-il aux autres, à tout à l'heure !

Daniel le regarda passer sans comprendre. Il interrogea Albus du regard, mais celui-ci lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Il n'en savait pas plus que lui…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron arriva les bras chargés de croissants, de pudding, et de marmelade. Il avançait d'un pas conquérant face à un Daniel Londubat dépité.

-A table, annonça-t-il d'une voix claironnante.

-Comment tu as fais ?lui demanda Daniel, sous l'œil amusé de Neville.

-J'ai chatouillé une poire, lui répondit Ron d'un air espiègle. Eh oui, Poudlard renferme de nombreux secrets !

Amy, Daniel, Grâce, Mike et Sam le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Albus leur avait dit qu'ils savaient beaucoup de choses sur Poudlard, mais de là à connaître des secrets que même les élèves les plus rusés ignoraient…

Tous avaient bien mangé. Daniel et les autres étaient repartis suite à la crise qu'avait faite l'infirmière en voyant autant de monde autour de ses malades. Miss Mitchell était connue pour son tempérament, et ses ordres n'étaient surtout pas à discuter.

Les pensionnaires de longue durée de l'infirmerie décidèrent de rester également le midi. Albus se sentait responsable de ce qui s'était passé. Pourtant, les autres ne semblaient pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il se demandait pourquoi ils se méfiaient tant de tout le monde et n'importe qui, mais pas de lui…

Ginny discutait avec James et Lisa, Ron lisait à coté d'Hermione, Luna à coté d'Harry et Albus discutait avec Neville de son ami Daniel.

Neville était aux anges. Un de ses ancêtres était également à Poudlard ! Il allait enfin pouvoir discuter avec un membre de sa famille, et il ne laisserait pas passer sa chance…

Ron, lui, était plongé dans sa lecture quand il entendit un faible murmure. Il leva les yeux, et croisa ceux d'Hermione. Elle s'était réveillée ! Il était tellement heureux qu'il manqua de l'étouffer en la serrant dans ses bras. Hermione s'était remise, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer la même chose pour Harry.

Quand vint le soir, Harry ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?demanda Ron aux autres, on ne va pas y aller sans lui quand même !

-Harry n'aurait pas voulu que l'on manque la répartition, répliqua Hermione, alors on y va !

Ils s'étaient tous lever pour y aller, mais Albus n'avait pas bougé.

-Tu ne viens pas ? Lui demanda Luna.

-Non, je vais rester avec Harry .J'ai déjà vu un tas de répartition !

-Veilles bien sur lui, murmura Ginny.

Albus regardait Harry. Les autres étaient partis, il pouvait enfin laisser son cœur s'exprimer.

-Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute ! Depuis le début je n'attire que les problèmes ! Je voudrais tellement savoir pourquoi ces mangemorts étaient là, mais je sais bien que ni toi ni tes amis ne me le diront ! Je t'ai vu te battre, tu es vraiment un véritable Gryffondor ! Tu as voulu me protéger, et regardes où tu as atterri…

-J'ai l'habitude des infirmeries, lui répondit une petite voix faible.

Albus vit alors les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrir.

-Comment vont les autres ?

-Ils vont très bien, lui répondit Albus fou de joie, ils sont à la répartition !

-Bien, alors on y va !

-Minute, tu crois aller où comme ça ? Tu es trop faible pour y aller, il vaut mieux que tu restes ici !

-J'y vais avec ou sans toi, déclara Harry d'un ton sans réplique en se levant, alors décides toi !

-Je t'accompagne, murmura Albus résigné face à la ténacité du rouge et or, je ne voudrais pas rater la répartition de James !

-Moi non plus, répondit Harry sous le regard étonné de Dumbledore, même si je sais qu'il va être à Gryffondor, je veux être là.

Ils arrivèrent enfin, non sans mal, devant les portes de la grande salle. Harry boitait un peu sous le poids de son épée, mais sinon, il allait bien. Les portes s'ouvrirent alors devant eux. Tous les élèves s'étaient désintéressés du choixpeau pour voir qui venait d'entrer.

Harry et Albus repérèrent rapidement leurs amis. Ils étaient assis ensemble à la table des Gryffondors.

-James Potter, appela un homme.

Harry regarda en direction du choixpeau et vit le petit James monter sur l'estrade sûr de lui.

_-Hum, je vois beaucoup de courage et d'intelligence ! Il y a aussi beaucoup de malice et de ruse ! Où vais-je te mettre ? Serdaigle, Gryffondor, ou Serpentard ? J'hésite! Tu présentes chacune de leurs qualités !_

_-Gryffondor, il a dit que j'irais à Gryffondor !_

_-Et qui t'as dit ça ? Je suis le seul à pouvoir décider !_

_-C'est Harry Gryffondor qui me l'a dit !_

_-Alors un descendant de Godric serait ici, c'est pourquoi je sens toute cette puissance! Et que t'as t-il dit exactement ?_

_-Il a dit que je serais dans sa maison parce qu'il voulait que j'y sois !_

_-Etrange! Mais je sens cette puissance, et elle me dit de te mettre à _…GRYFFONDOR !

-OOOOOOOUUUUUAAAI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toute la table des Gryffondors s'était levée pour l'acclamer. James était tellement heureux qu'il avait foncé droit vers la personne qu'il jugeait responsable de son bonheur.

-Merci Harry !

En guise de réponse, Harry lui fit une place entre lui et Ron.

-Lisa Prewett !

-GRYFFONDOR !

Lisa fonça droit vers James et s'assit entre lui et Ron.

Le directeur, un homme petit et trapu s'était levé pour commencer son discours, mais il fut coupé à la stupéfaction de tous par le choixpeau.

_« A Poudlard la répartition a été faite à temps_

_Mais tout doit rester comme avant_

_Même si certains jouent avec le temps_

_Il faut que vous soyez avertit_

_Vous devez pour que le futur survive_

_Les uns aux autres confier vos vies_

_Trompeuses sont parfois les apparences_

_Mais en vos amis ayez confiance_

_Laissez votre cœur choisir sa préférence_

_Vous devez les uns aux autres vous fiez_

_Car cette année débute le tournoi des trois sorciers_

_Et Les réponses que vous cherchez vous trouverez_

_Guidés par un poids trop lourd_

_Certains ont fait un voyage sans retour_

_Espoirs d'un jour et de toujours_

_Car poussés par leur courage ils sont venus_

_Avec celui qui a survécu_

_Pour sauver celui qui fut vaincu_

_Mais seuls ils ne sont pas_

_Car certains guident à chaque instant leurs pas_

_Pour leur donner une chance de vaincre ici bas_

_Maintenant entendez mon appel_

_Qui est peut-être pour vous un peu formel_

_Car sont enfin arrivés ceux et celles_

_Qui défendent notre futur protecteur_

_Et ceux qui de leur malice et leur ferveur_

_Veillent sur nos futurs sauveurs_

_J'ai enfin achevé ma mission_

_Celle de vous repartir dans vos maisons_

_Et de vous dire de faire attention »_

La salle était silencieuse, puis une salve d'applaudissements éclata. Harry et ses amis se regardaient silencieusement… Le choixpeau savait tout !

Albus les avait regardé du coin de l'œil. Il en était sûr, c'était d'eux que parlait le choixpeau. Il regarda à la table des professeurs. Maugrey était là. Il fixait les élèves du Phénix. Lui aussi avait compris.

Une fois le repas terminé, Harry et les autres tentèrent de s'esquiver mais ils furent rattrapés par Albus et ses amis.

-Vous savez où vous allez dormir ?leur demanda-t-il.

Ils étaient tous soulagés! Chacun avait craint une question à propos de la chanson du choixpeau, mais Albus avait tout de même perçu leur malaise.

-On a un dortoir qui nous est réservé, répondit Neville.

-Vous avez un dortoir… ici… à Poudlard ?demanda Sam incrédule.

-Et on connaît un tas d'autres trucs, lui confia malicieusement Ginny.

-Bon, vous avez fini de papauter, parce que moi je suis épuisé, déclara Harry.

Et les six élèves du Phénix partirent, semblant connaître le château comme leur poche. Albus et ses amis se regardèrent.

-Minuit dans la salle des trophées !

………………………………A SUIVRE

Alors, alors, alors...Ca vous a plu? Je suis super excitée, je saute partout comme une puce…je suis trop fière de mon petit chapitre…Eh oui, c'est l'un des plus important !!!

Et la chanson du choixpeau...qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé???Sachez que j'ai pris un malin plaisir à l'écrire, et à dissimuler pas mal d'indices à l'intérieur...je sais, je sais, je suis sadique...

Si vous avez des hypothèses, je serais plus que réjouie de les entendre (enfin, de les lire...) même les plus farfelues…si, si…je vous assure…

TOUS A VOS REVIEWS………………………….


	8. Chapter 8 : réunion secrète

**Bonjour à tous…**

Je suis désolée pour ce retard, mais mon cher et tendre ordi a grillé, entraînant dans son sillage toutes mes fic ainsi que ma regrettée connection internet… J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par cette longue attente et que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres

De plus, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais le dernier Harry Potter sort cette année, et le titre sera **« Harry Potter and the deathly Hallows »**…j'ai hate !!!

**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :**

Melody evans : Non, je ne te considère pas comme une folle…Je te trouve juste un peu accro...comme moi quoi... Peut-être même que je suis pire. En même temps, on peut difficilement faire pire que moi !!! En tout cas, merci pour ta review, elle était géniale !

La rose de minuit : merci pour ta petite review qui me fait chaud au cœur…

666Naku : Je crains que tu ne doives attendre avant de savoir quelles sont les personnes qui les guident…Mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!!Bonne lecture…

Julie231 : Je crains que non ! Ce ne sont pas des serpentards qui vont les aider…Mais c'est bien imaginé…Si tu as d'autres idées, n'hésites pas ! Merci encore pour ta review !!!

Heronary : mon cher padawan…tu m'as manqué !!! pour ceux qui guident leurs pas, tu n'auras malheureusement pas la réponse tout de suite…J'espère que tu me pardonneras ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai laissé des indices à chaque chapitre ! Bonne lecture…

Bullette : ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à lire. Désolé pour les quelques fautes d'orthographes, n'hésites pas à me le dire si tu en vois d'autres…

Demenciae : Harry super mortel…je dois admettre que tu as une super imagination !!! Non, en fait, la chanson explique d'où Harry et ses amis viennent, et pourquoi ils sont là…mais d'une manière assez énigmatique !!! Et elle donne aussi des indices sur d'autres personnages, ainsi que sur leur avenir. Mais la chanson prendra tout son sens au fur et à mesure des chapitres… En attendant, amuses toi bien en lisant ce chapitre…

Rozenn : Ta review est courte, concise, et très bien résumée…Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise…Bonne lecture !!!

Sylvrana : Ta review est un vrai régal et tes suppositions sont en effet très abracadabrantes…mais saches que ma fic le sera encore plus…Si, si, c'est possible !!! En tout cas, continues de chercher, tu verras, ça en vaut la peine !!! Bonne lecture…

H.S : Je m'excuse sincèrement si mes indices sont un peu gros, mais je te promets que tous ne le seront pas. J'espère que ça ne gâchera pas ta lecture et que tu apprécieras quand même ma fic… Excuses moi aussi pour les fautes d'orthographes. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux, mais je ne suis malheureusement pas infaillible. N'hésites pas à me le dire si tu en voit d'autres, ça me permettra de m'améliorer…Merci encore pour tes précieux conseils !!! Amuses toi bien avec mes petits cailloux !!!

Liliepotter : Si Albus et ses amis vont découvrir quelque chose… mystère !!! Tu verras que eux aussi vont suivre les indices laissés par le choixpeau… En attendant, amuses toi bien avec ce chapitre…

Carlos : Quelle impatience !!! J'espère que tu ne regratteras pas d'avoir attendu la suite et que tu apprécieras ce chapitre…Bonne lecture !!!

Lune noire : C'est vrai que le choixpeau est ce qui va commencer à donner des réponses à Albus, mais tu vas voir que d'autres évènements vont y contribuer…En attendant, amuses toi bien !!!

Maxine92 : merci pour ton compliment ! J'ai passé énormément de temps sur cette chanson, alors je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise… J'espère que tu apprécieras aussi ce chapitre. Bonne lecture…

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne …BONNE LECTURE A TOUS…

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 8 : réunion secrète **

Albus, Sam, Grâce et Daniel venaient de rejoindre Amy et Mike. Après la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer, une petite mise au point s'imposait.

-Y a pas à dire, cette année va être vraiment bizarre, commença Amy.

-Et tu as entendu la chanson du choixpeau, continua Daniel, « celui qui a survécu », « celui qui fut vaincu », ça n'annonce rien de bon.

-Moi, ce qui m'a le plus intrigué, fit remarquer Mike, c'est quand il a dit « certain ont fait un voyage sans retour », ça veut dire que ceux dont ils parlent ne pourront jamais rentrer chez eux. Ou peut-être que c'était juste une métaphore…

-Et il y a aussi eu « trompeuses sont les apparences », ajouta Grâce, mais il avait l'air de dire qu'il fallait faire confiance à ceux dont il nous parlait.

-Moi, ce qui m'a le plus marqué, continua Albus, c'est quand il a dit « certains jouent avec le temps ».

-Tu penses à un retourneur de temps ?lui demanda Sam.

-Je ne sais pas. Je pense que c'est quelque chose de plus important. Le choixpeau a beaucoup parlé du futur, mais je ne crois pas qu'il s'agissait d'un avenir proche, peut-être un temps très éloigné, si éloigné que tu ne puisses jamais rentrer chez toi.

-Mais il n'existe aucun moyen mis à part le retourneur de temps, et il est limité à quelques heures, répliqua Sam.

-Il n'existe aucun moyen…pour l'instant, réfuta Albus avec un regard perplexe. Mais je peux me faire des idées. Il est vrai que le choixpeau parle souvent avec des métaphores et des énigmes. Sinon, la chanson concorderait pas mal avec les élèves du Phénix. Après tout, « survécu » et « vaincu » sont des termes utilisés dans des conflits, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils sont en plein dedans.

-« Trompeuses sont les apparences » s'appliquerait bien à nos nouveaux amis, ajouta Grâce. Il est évident qu'ils cachent quelque chose. Mais il y a aussi eu « certains guident à chaque instant leurs pas », ce qui voudrait dire qu'ils ne sont pas venus seuls.

Albus avait soudain tourné la tête à la remarque que venait de faire Grâce. Ils ne seraient pas venus seuls…Mais si c'était réellement le cas, ils auraient été aidés pendant l'attaque du train…Ils auraient eu un adulte pour représenter leur école…À moins qu'ils ignorent que quelqu'un veille sur eux, et que ceux qui les protègent désirent rester anonymes…Mais non, il devait se faire des idées, il se montait la tête pour rien. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il venait à imaginer toutes sortes de théories sur ce qui se passait, toutes aussi rocambolesques les unes que les autres ...Il devenait vraiment paranoïaque.

-Il va falloir les surveiller de près, approuva Mike.

-Et faire attention pendant le tournoi, repris Sam, vous les avez vu pendant l'attaque du train. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils savent se défendre.

-D'ailleurs, comment Harry a fait pour survivre à l'avada kedavra ?demanda Daniel. C'est sensé être un sortilège impardonnable…

-Et d'où sortait ce sort violet dont tu nous as parlé Albus ?ajouta Grâce.

Une explication vint soudain à l'esprit d'Albus. Et si ce sort sorti de nulle part venait d'un autre élève du Phénix…ou peut-être même de l'un de leurs protecteurs, s'ils existaient…Ce serait une possibilité…A moins que tout cela ne soient que des coïncidences…

-Je sens que notre dernière année à Poudlard va être mémorable, commenta avec amusement Amy.

-Ca c'est sûr. Mais en attendant, il vaut mieux qu'on aille se coucher, décida Albus, il est une heure du matin, et on devrait tous être au lit.

-Et c'est un préfet en chef qui nous dit ça, rigola Daniel en prenant avec les autres le chemin du dortoir.

Non loin de là, dans la salle sur demande, les Phénix s'étaient endormis. Leur dortoir était reparti en deux chambres, une pour les filles et une pour les garçons, reliées entre elles par un superbe salon rouge et or dans lequel trônaient de nombreux tableaux.

Harry était assis sur son lit à baldaquin et regardait avec attention la carte des maraudeurs. Albus et ses amis étaient en pleine réunion dans la salle des trophées. Ils se doutaient de quelque chose. Leur mission allait être plus difficile que prévu.

Il fini par s'endormir bercé par la douce musique de Flamesh.

……………………………………………………………….

Le lendemain, les cours commencèrent. Les Phénix, au grand plaisir d'Albus, avaient demandé à suivre les cours avec les Gryffondors. La première matière du jour était la défense contre les forces du mal. Ca promettait…

-Bien, commença le professeur Leroy en arborant un immense sourire, je crois que nous avons de nouveaux élèves parmi nous. Puis-je savoir lequel d'entre vous est le plus doué ?

Harry pointa instinctivement Hermione du doigt alors que les trois autres le désignaient sans ménagement.

-Puis-je savoir ce que votre dernier professeur vous a appris ?

Ron avait esquissé un sourire, Neville avait haussé ses sourcils, Hermione se mordait la lèvre et Harry le regardait d'un air las.

-Je vous ai posé une question, ajouta-t-il d'un ton réprobateur.

-Autant que je sache, professeur, il ne nous a rien appris, répondit Harry.

-Vous devez donc avoir de grandes lacunes dans cette matière, déclara-t-il d'un ton suffisant qui ne plu pas à harry.

Ron explosa de rire, suivi de près par Neville.

-Puis je savoir ce qui vous fait rire ?demanda leur nouveau professeur outré.

-C'est que…professeur…, tenta de prononcer Ron entre deux éclats de rire, si quelqu'un n'a strictement aucune lacune dans ce domaine…c'est bien Harry, acheva-t-il en s'étouffant à moitié.

Le professeur le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous rend si présomptueux ?demanda-t-il irrité.

Ron voulu répondre, mais Hermione le coupa avant.

-De là d'ou nous venons, professeur, Harry est considéré comme l'un des plus grands sorciers.

-Il a réduit un prof en poussière, argumenta Ron.

-Un autre est pire que mort, ajouta Hermione.

-Il n'y en a pas un qui est devenu amnésique ?demanda Neville.

-Si, lui répondit Ron avec un grand sourire, mais ça c'est mon œuvre.

-Et tu te souviens de celle qui hurle à la mort dès qu'elle entend un petit claquement ?rigola Neville.

-Là j'étais pas tout seul, se défendit Harry sous l'œil médusé des autres élèves, c'est Hermione qui a fait le plus gros.

-Je suppose que tout ces professeurs devaient enseigner une matière …peu importante, coupa le professeur pour mettre fin à la petite discussion des élèves du Phénix.

-Oh non, lui répondit Ron avec un gros sourire qui prédisait qu'il allait lâcher une bombabouse, c'était tous des professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Ca ne va pas professeur ?demanda Hermione d'un air innocent, on dirait que vous avez vu le sinistros…

Le professeur était en train de réaliser que ces élèves ne pouvaient avoir fait tout ce qu'ils disaient. C'était impossible. Ils se moquaient de lui. Aucun sorcier ne pouvait avoir fait tout ça. Comment osaient-ils le ridiculiser. Aussi allait-il leur donner une bonne leçon.

-Mr Dumbledore, Mr Gryffondor, mettez vous en place pour un duel. Nous allons voir si nos invités sont aussi doués qu'ils le prétendent, annonça-t-il avec un rictus méprisant. Car voyez vous, jeunes gens, Mr Dumbledore est l'élève le plus doué de Poudlard, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire suffisant comme si le talent de son élève était forcément son œuvre.

Albus jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis. Il n'aimait pas que le professeur se serve de lui. Puis il regarda Harry et vit que ce dernier lançait un regard noir à ceux qui étaient responsable de la situation, et qui semblaient soudain trouver un intérêt particulier pour leurs chaussures.

Ils se levèrent tout les deux, mais Albus pu distinctement entendre Ron murmurer à l'oreille de son ami.

-Vas-y mollo, Harry, évites de le blesser, lui conseilla Ron plus que sérieux, on est pas là pour le réduire à l'état de veracrasse.

-Je ferais attention, ne t'inquiètes pas. Par contre, dès la fin du cours, je m'occupe du prof.

-Harry, s'indigna Hermione sous le regard amusé de ses meilleurs amis.

Albus n'en revenait pas. Harry risquait de simplement bloquer ses attaques. Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Etait-il si fort que ça ? Il allait bientôt le savoir…Ils se mirent tout les deux en position de duel, et le combat commença.

Ils se lançaient des sorts très simples, mais ils y mettaient une grande puissance. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait blesser son adversaire, mais ils voulaient tout de même montrer que ce n'étaient pas pour rien qu'ils étaient les meilleurs.

-_Tu te défends plutôt bien, entendit Albus dans sa tête, mais pourquoi ne me lances-tu pas de vrais sorts ? Je sais que tu peux mieux faire._

-_Je sais que tu te modères, pensa Albus en comprenant que c'était Harry qui lui parlait, alors je fais de même._

Les élèves présents regardaient le spectacle d'un air déconcerté. Ils voyaient les deux adversaires se lancer de puissants sorts tout en se souriant mutuellement. Ce combat était vraiment étrange.

Au bout d'un moment, le professeur arrêta le combat. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait gagné, et les deux adversaires, contrairement à ce qui leur servait de prof, semblaient ravis au plus haut point.

Albus Dumbledore, lui, était aux anges. Il venait enfin de trouver un adversaire à sa taille.

...A SUIVRE

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, alors TOUS A VOS REVIEWS…

**Prochain chapitre** : « Les quatre écoles », où vous connaîtrez enfin le nom des champions du tournoi !!!


	9. Chapter 9 : Les quatre écoles

**Notes de l'auteur:**

Bonjour à tous...Désolé pour ce retard. Mon ordi, ainsi que toutes mes fics, ont grillé. Il m'a donc fallu un peu de temps avant de poster ce chapitre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'essaierais d'updater régulièrement.

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 : Les quatre écoles**

Le lendemain, les écoles de Beaubâton et de Dumstramg arrivèrent enfin. Harry et ses amis purent constater que leur entrée fut comme à leur habitude, tout sauf discrète. Les directeurs des deux écoles étaient, quant à eux, plus qu'outrés de la participation d'une école supplémentaire. Mais cela n'inquiéta pas les élèves du Phénix, leur participation était assurée.

Par contre, ils regardaient avec grand intérêt les nouveaux arrivants. Albus ne pu s'empêcher de constater que ces derniers ne leurs plaisaient guère. Ils semblaient les dévisager un à un comme s'ils les soupçonnaient de quelque chose. Quoique vu les récents évènements, tout le monde devait être suspect à leurs yeux.

-Pire que Maugrey, murmura Albus.

-On parle de moi ?demanda une voix derrière lui.

Albus sursauta .Maugrey était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir.

-Tu es venu superviser l'arrivée des autres écoles ?demanda le jeune gryffondor.

-Oui ! Et par la même occasion je suis venu voir comment se comportaient tes nouveaux amis, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard vers les élèves du Phénix. Ils n'ont toujours pas voulu me dire quelles étaient les personnes qui avaient attaqué le train. Bien sûr, je ne leur ai pas dit que j'avais ma petite idée là dessus, mais je préfère rester prudent. Leur devise semble être : « j'étais là par hasard, pourquoi ne voulez vous pas me croire ? », ajouta-t-il sur un ton désespéré.

-Et tu crois qu'ils pensent qu'on avale ça ?

-Oh non ! Je pense qu'ils savent très bien qu'on ne les croient pas, mais ils savent aussi pertinemment que nous n'avons strictement aucune preuve contre eux. Bref, c'est l'impasse.

Albus avait esquissé un petit sourire. Décidemment, Maugrey était vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange. A la fois sûr de lui, paranoïaque et …désespérant.

-Et toi Albus, qu'est-ce que tu penses du Phénix ?

-Tu sais, ils m'ont sauvé la vie deux fois en l'espace d'un mois. Et puis, tu as entendu la chanson du choixpeau : « laissez votre cœur choisir sa préférence ». Moi, je choisi leur amitié.

Maugrey l'avait regardé d'un air à la fois mi-surpris, mi-compréhensif. Ce garçon ne cessera donc jamais de l'étonner. Il semblait accorder une confiance sans limite aux nouveaux élèves, sans pour autant les connaître.

-Bien sûr, je compte sur toi pour me prévenir si tu découvres quelque chose à leur sujet, ajouta l'auror.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis trop curieux pour rester le bras croisés, rétorqua le plus jeune sur un ton sérieux, mais toujours avec un regard pétillant de malice.

Maugrey avait souri à cette remarque. Il avait vu juste, le jeune Dumbledore menait déjà sa petite enquête de son coté. Restait à vérifier qu'il soit sur ses gardes .Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se faire tuer.

………………………………………………

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les quatre écoles étaient à Poudlard. Le professeur Leroy avait mystérieusement disparu quelques jours, et était finalement réapparu légèrement amnésique et bizarrement terrorisé par tout ce qui était de couleur rouge. Albus avait esquissé un sourire à cette nouvelle. Contrairement aux autres, il se doutait que le Phénix avait eu une petite discussion avec le pauvre professeur. Au moins, à ce rythme là, il ne tiendrait pas jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Il avait hâte d'y être.

Le lendemain soir aurait lieu la cérémonie de la coupe de feu. Le lendemain soir, Albus saurait s'il représente Poudlard au tournoi. Tous ses amis avaient également mis leurs noms dans la coupe, même si tous savaient que s'était lui qui avait le plus de chance d'être choisis.

Albus était pensif. Il se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement. Il n'avait pas vu les phénix déposer leurs noms. Peut-être hésitaient-ils? De plus, les élèves des autres écoles semblaient ravis d'être là, alors qu'eux étaient parfois taciturnes et choisissaient soigneusement leurs mots avant de parler à quelqu'un, comme s'ils craignaient de dire quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas du.

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par des voix venant de la salle des trophées. Apparemment, vu les hurlements et les cris qu'il entendait, il devait y avoir une grosse dispute.

-JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU TE PRESENTES AU TOURNOI. MA DECISION EST PRISE.

-JE N'AI PAS D'ORDRES À RECEVOIR DE TOI. SI JE VEUX Y PARTICIPER, J'Y PARTICIPERAI.

-J'AI DIT NON ! C'EST TROP DANGEREUX. JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU SOIS BLESSEE.

-J'AI FAIS MON CHOIX. JE ME PRESENTERAIS QUE CA TE PLAISES OU PAS.

Albus vit alors une jeune fille à la tenue rouge et or et à la chevelure flamboyante ouvrir la porte en trombe et la claquer avec violence avant de partir en courant. Puis il aperçu Harry sortir de la pièce, rouge de colère.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle participe au tournoi, pourtant, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était là…à moins que leur participation ne soit qu'une excuse pour changer de pays, découvrir le monde. Ou alors, Harry avait simplement peur que ce soit Ginny qui soit désignée championne de leur école…de la jalousie à l'état pur quoi…Même si en son fort intérieur, il savait que ce n'était pas son style.

Tout ceci attisa un peu plus sa curiosité. Il se dépêcha de faire part de la dispute qu'il avait entendu à ses amis, qui restèrent aussi perplexes que lui quand à la véritable raison de la venue du Phénix.

-A ton avis Albus, lequel d'entre eux sera choisi ?lui demanda Daniel.

-Même si je pense qu'ils sont tous très doués, je crois que ce sera Harry. Quand je me suis mesuré à lui pendant le duel, j'ai senti une telle puissance émaner de lui.

-J'admet que le combat était impressionnant, reconnu Daniel, mais il ne m'a pas semblé si fort que ça.

-Ca c'est parce qu'il modérait ses attaques, répondit malicieusement Albus sous le regard interloqué de ses amis, alors j'ai fait de même. Mais j'aimerais bien avoir un véritable duel avec lui, ajouta-t-il pensivement.

……………………………………………

Le soir de la répartition arriva enfin. Tous attendaient avec impatience le résultat. La coupe de feu lança alors un premier nom :

-Emilie De La Roche Saint André représentera Beaubâton, annonça d'une voix forte le petit directeur, en encourageant une jeune fille d'à peine 14 ans à se lever sous l'oeil admirateur d'une petite blonde.

-Celui qui représentera Dumstramg sera Stanislas Ylovsky, appela-t-il en regardant un jeune homme qui devait avoir 17 ans ovationné par ses amis, ainsi que par un petit garçon d'environ 13 ans qui devait être son frère.

Albus et ses amis attendaient impatiemment la suite. Ils allaient bientôt connaître les noms des champions de Poudlard et du Phénix.

-Le champion de Poudlard est …..Albus Dumbledore !

-OOOUUUAIIIII, crièrent ensemble les trois quarts de Poudlard sous les regards dépités des Serpentards et d'un certain Sidius Gaunt.

-Je suis désolé pour vous, déclara sincèrement Albus à ses amis.

-Bah, tu sais, on savait tous que ce serait toi qui serait choisi, lui répondit Daniel d'un air enjoué qui toucha Albus. Il ne reste plus que le champion du Phénix !

Albus jeta un coup d'œil vers ces derniers. Il vit alors que leurs visages étaient très sérieux…trop sérieux. Ils chuchotaient, se parlaient à voix basse tout en lui jetant des regards furtifs, comme si quelque chose de grave venait de se passer.

Puis il croisa le regard de Harry. Un regard si triste comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Alors il comprit …Il comprit que ce qu'ils redoutaient tant venait de se réaliser. Il était le champion de Poudlard. Ils avaient craint ce résultat. Non pas par peur de perdre le tournoi, mais par peur qu'il lui arrive malheur ...à lui…Ils s'inquiétaient pour lui. Et alors tout ce chamboula dans sa tête. Il se souvint de ce conseil que lui avait donner Harry lors de la première attaque des mangemorts : « évites de chercher les ennuis »…Les ennuis, il était désormais en plein dedans.

Puis le dernier bulletin sorti de la coupe de feu, le tirant de ses pensées :

-Harry Gryffondor !

Là encore les trois quarts de Poudlard laissèrent éclater leur joie. Seuls Albus et ses amis remarquèrent la tristesse, mêlée à du chagrin et de l'angoisse, présente sur les six visages du Phénix … peut-être encore plus sur celui de Ginny. Sauf que sur son visage a elle, en y regardant bien, c'était de la peur que l'on pouvait discerner … de la peur et de l'inquiétude.

Harry fini par rejoindre Albus et les autres champions, non sans un regard à ses amis. Puis ils suivirent tout les quatre le directeur de Poudlard, collés de près par un Maugrey lui aussi inquiet.

-Bien, déclara joyeusement le directeur de Poudlard, nous avons désormais nos quatre champions. Cependant, Mr Gryffondor, il subsiste un problème, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry.

Harry le regarda de travers. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas encore...Normalement, tout était réglé ... Ils avaient vraiment la poisse.

-En effet, poursuivi le directeur, normalement, le responsable de votre école devrait faire parti du jury. Il nous faut donc un sorcier majeur ayant fini sa scolarité pour vous représenter. Avez vous quelqu'un à nous proposer ?

-Je dois discuter de cela avec mes amis, lui répondit Harry sur un ton glacial qui surpris Albus, puis-je avoir un délai avant de vous répondre ?

-Bien sûr. Nous vous donnons jusqu'à la première tâche qui aura lieu le 31 octobre. Soyez prêts d'ici là. Et bonne chance à tous.

**…………………………………………A SUIVRE**

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu..._

_Voici le titre du prochain chapitre : **"un auror trop curieux" **_

En attendant,** TOUS A VOS REVIEWS ...**


	10. Chapter 10 : Un auror trop curieux

**Notes de l'auteur:**

Bonjour à tous... Voici enfin la suite de ma fic. J'espère que vous aprécierez ce chapitre!!!

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS

**

* * *

**

_Puis le dernier bulletin sorti de la coupe de feu, le tirant de ses pensées :_

_-Harry Gryffondor !_

_Là encore les trois quarts de Poudlard laissèrent éclater leur joie. Seuls Albus et ses amis remarquèrent la tristesse, mêlée à du chagrin et de l'angoisse, présente sur les six visages du Phénix … peut-être encore plus sur celui de Ginny. Sauf que sur son visage a elle, en y regardant bien, c'était de la peur que l'on pouvait discerner … de la peur et de l'inquiétude._

_Harry fini par rejoindre Albus et les autres champions, non sans un regard à ses amis. Puis ils suivirent tout les quatre le directeur de Poudlard, collés de près par un Maugrey lui aussi inquiet._

_-Bien, déclara joyeusement le directeur de Poudlard, nous avons désormais nos quatre champions. Cependant, Mr Gryffondor, il subsiste un problème, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry._

_Harry le regarda de travers. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas encore...Normalement, tout était réglé ... Ils avaient vraiment la poisse._

_-En effet, poursuivi le directeur, normalement, le responsable de votre école devrait faire parti du jury. Il nous faut donc un sorcier majeur ayant fini sa scolarité pour vous représenter. Avez vous quelqu'un à nous proposer ?_

_-Je dois discuter de cela avec mes amis, lui répondit Harry sur un ton glacial qui surpris Albus, puis-je avoir un délai avant de vous répondre ?_

_-Bien sûr. Nous vous donnons jusqu'à la première tâche qui aura lieu le 31 octobre. Soyez prêts d'ici là. Et bonne chance à tous._

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 10 : Un auror trop curieux**

Harry était rentré expliquer le problème à ses amis. Il leur fallait un sorcier pour les représenter, or ils ne connaissaient personne. Cette complication faisait partie de ces petits détails auxquels ils n'avaient pas pensé.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?demanda Ron, on ne va quand même pas déclarer forfait parce que personne ne peut nous représenter, ce serait idiot d'échouer si près du but !

-Ron a raison, approuva Luna, si on ne participe pas au tournoi, on ne pourra pas rester à Poudlard. On n'aura plus aucune excuse pour rester dans l'enceinte de l'école !

-Je sais bien, déclara Hermione, mais cela ne change rien au fait qu'on ne connaît aucun adulte pour nous représenter !

-Peut-être pas, murmura Neville sous le regard stupéfait de ses amis.

-Mais oui, poursuivi Harry plus qu'irrité par la situation, j'allais oublier, nous connaissons cinq mangemorts, peut-être même plus, qui seraient ravis de nous aider…

-Je ne parlais pas d'eux, poursuivi Neville sans tenir compte de la remarque sarcastique d'Harry. Quelle est la seule personne qui ici n'hésitera pas à nous aider et qui ne sera jamais injuste envers une école ou une autre ?

-Il y a bien Dumbledore, murmura Hermione incertaine, sans voir où Neville voulait en venir, mais…

-Maugrey…, la coupa Harry dont le visage s'était soudainement illuminé.

Neville venait d'arborer un grand sourire, heureux de constater que son ami l'avait compris. Maugrey l'auror, Maugrey le sorcier le plus méfiant du monde sorcier, Maugrey le protecteur de Dumbledore, Maugrey l'arrière grand-père de fol-œil, Maugrey qui ferait tout pour découvrir leur secret, mais qui ferait aussi tout pour les protéger. Il était la personne idéale…Il était leur seul espoir…

Seul problème, le convaincre…sans révéler leur secret…

………………………………………

Harry avait prit la décision d'aller le voir seul. Après avoir dîner dans la grande salle avec les autres, il sortit la carte de son père et chercha le nom de l'auror. Il le trouva à la lisière de la forêt interdite et alla le rejoindre.

Il passa devant le lac où le bateau de Dumstramg avait jeté l'ancre, puis devant le carrosse de Beauxbâtons, avant d'apercevoir enfin l'auror. Il prit son courage à deux mains, et avança vers lui d'un pas décidé.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de Maugrey quand celui-ci sorti brusquement sa baguette et la pointa vers lui. Harry, n'ayant pas anticipé cette réaction, déclencha sans le vouloir un bouclier face à une éventuelle attaque de l'auror. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à s'observer. Harry était surpris du réflexe de l'auror, quand à Maugrey, il n'avait pas senti le jeune homme arriver, et restait désormais bouche bée devant le phénomène qui s'offrait à lui …un bouclier…réaliser sans baguette ni incantation…un véritable prodige…

-Je vous savais légèrement … méfiant … mais pas à ce point là, rétorqua Harry d'un ton amusé en faisant disparaître son bouclier. Après tout, la paranoïa semblait être héréditaire dans cette famille.

Maugrey, lui, baissa sa baguette. Ce garçon lui faisait de plus en plus penser à Albus. Parfois ils avaient le même regard pétillant de malice, même s'il se faisait plus rare chez l'héritier de Gryffondor.

-Qui vous a appris tout ça ?demanda Maugrey sans s'encombrer de politesses.

Ce dernier ce mordit la lèvre. Cette phrase lui avait échappé. Il avait été tellement surpris qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il disait. L'élève du Phénix allait sûrement se refermer dans sa coquille maintenant, et se mettre en système d'autodéfense…comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'en savoir plus.

Harry le regarda surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle franchise de la part de l'auror. Puis, à la grande surprise de Maugrey, il sourit. Il n'y avait pas de doutes, son ancien professeur de DCFM avait de qui tenir…

-C'est l'ancien directeur de notre école qui m'a apprit tout ce que je sais, lui répondit le jeune homme avec sincérité.

Maugrey le regarda avec intensité. A la façon dont celui-ci avait tourné sa phrase, il lui semblait que le vieux directeur lui avait donné des cours particuliers, soit bien plus que de simples enseignements de bases.

Pourquoi ce gamin l'intriguait-il à ce point ? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il lui rappelait Albus, ou encore parce qu'il avait les mêmes expressions que ce vieux sorcier complètement loufoque…

-Votre directeur devait être très puissant ! Fit remarquer Maugrey en espérant en apprendre plus.

Le regard d'Harry s'était soudainement assombrit à cette remarque. Il ne faisait aucun doute à l'auror que ce vieux sorcier avait énormément compté dans la vie du garçon présent devant lui. Il pu quand même entendre la réponse presque inaudible de l'héritier de Gryffondor.

-Il était le plus puissant du monde…

Harry regardait désormais la forêt interdite d'un air vague. Parler de Dumbledore lui serrait le cœur. Il lui manquait tellement…ses conseils lui manquaient…Etaient-ils seulement sur la bonne voix…

Maugrey vit le désespoir se graver sur le visage de l'élève du Phénix. Il devait l'amener à lui faire confiance. Pour ça, il allait devoir faire le premier pas…après tout, il était l'un des élèves du vieux fou…

-Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit Harry, mais j'ai déjà rencontré votre directeur, commença Maugrey pour entamer la conversation.

Harry leva la tête vers l'auror.

-Impossible, murmura-t-il.

-Détrompez vous, lui répondit Maugrey, Je suis, disons, tombé nez à nez avec lui il y a quelques années…

Harry regarda son interlocuteur avec un regard noir qui surprit ce dernier.

-Je vous ai dit que c'était impossible, répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial. Si vous croyez pouvoir nous soutirer des infos de cette manière, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil, ajouta-t-il avec une rage contenue.

Comment osait-il lui mentir pour en savoir plus !

Maugrey, lui, commença à s'inquiéter de la situation. Il avait voulu engager la conversation avec l'héritier de Gryffondor pour essayer de l'amener à se confier à lui, mais le résultat avait été tout autre. Le garçon en face de lui bouillonnait de rage. Sa baguette lançait des étincelles et il lui semblait qu'une aura commençait à se former autour de lui. Tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon ...

-En quoi le fait que j'ai rencontré votre directeur vous pose problème, demanda Maugrey en serrant fortement sa baguette.

-Je vous l'ai dit, vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir rencontrer, CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE, hurla-t-il, tout en augmentant dangereusement et inconsciemment son aura.

La situation dégénérait. Tout se chamboulait dans la tête d'Harry. Il était venu pour demander l'aide de Maugrey, mais celui-ci l'avait mit bien malgré lui dans une colère noire. Il ne pourrait désormais plus compter sur l'aide de l'auror. Tout leur plan tombait à l'eau. Ils ne pourraient jamais réussir. Ils allaient échouer. Ils ne pourraient jamais sauver Dumbledore…

Maugrey regardait d'un œil à la fois surpris et septique le jeune homme qui semblait aux prises avec une lutte intérieure. Désormais, Harry l'ignorait totalement. L'aura présente autour de lui semblait former un cocon rouge et or. Il se décida alors à essayer de pénétrer son esprit, juste pour voir ce qui l'avait mit dans cet état.

Il entra dans l'esprit d'Harry, mais des barrières étaient dressées et l'empêchaient d'accéder à ses souvenirs. Il voyait les murs érigés par l'héritier de Gryffondor, puis d'autres se dressèrent, encore, et encore…Maugrey eu juste le temps d'entendre deux petits mots, deux petits mots qui lui firent réaliser qu'il devait les aider quoi qu'il en coûte …

…..sauver Dumbledore…..

Maugrey jeta un regard troublé au jeune homme. Celui-ci semblait se calmer et n'avait apparemment pas remarquer son intrusion dans son esprit. Ainsi, il voulait protéger Dumbledore…Mais de qui ? Et toutes ses barrières… Jamais il n'en avait vu autant autour d'une seule et même conscience ! Comment un gamin si jeune pouvait-il être si puissant ?

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie quand il entendit la voix d'Harry.

-Je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas du me mettre en colère, commença-t-il tout en gardant ce regard glacial.

-C'est moi qui m'excuse, je ne pensait pas que vous étiez si proche de votre directeur.

-Je le considérait comme mon mentor, il était ce qui ressemblait le plus à un grand-père pour moi, avoua Harry un peu apaisé.

Ce garçon était vraiment proche du vieux sorcier. Ce qui expliquait cette ressemblance.

-Vous savez, lui répondit prudemment l'auror soucieux de ne pas déclencher une autre crise, je ne vous ai pas menti. J'ai déjà rencontré votre directeur. Je me souviens très bien de lui, continua-t-il pensivement, lui et son adoration pour les friandises, surtout celles au citron. Il ne parlait que de bonbons au citron, de sorbet citron, de tarte au citron. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi bizarre. Il était à la fois si puissant et si …étrange. C'était un mélange impressionnant …

Cependant, il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par des sanglots. L'héritier de Gryffondor était en train de pleurer… Au fur et a mesure que l'auror avait raconté sa rencontre avec le directeur du Phénix, Harry s'était rendu compte que celui-ci disait la vérité. Dumbledore était déjà venu dans le passé. Il était venu…comment était-ce possible…pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais dit…pourquoi…pourquoi…

Il ne supportait plus cette conversation. Et sans un regard pour l'auror qui était à quelques centimètres de lui, il lui tourna le dos et fonça vers le château, ne désirant plus qu'une seule chose…qu'on le laisse seul.

Maugrey ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Le garçon s'était calmé, puis il avait fondu en larmes. Peut-être que le fait d'entendre parler de ce directeur dont il avait été si proche lui avait fait du mal .Il s'en voulu de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt. Contrairement à l'image que le petit renvoyait, il semblait être quelqu'un de très sensible. Et avec tout ça, il ne savait même pas pourquoi ce dernier était venu le voir…

Dépité, il tourna à son tour le dos à la forêt et s'engouffra dans le château, ignorant qu'à quelques mètres de là, plusieurs personnes avaient suivi la discussion avec attention et avaient failli intervenir de peur que l'héritier de Gryffondor ne tue le pauvre auror. Ils savaient qu'Harry allait se mettre en colère, mais ils ne pensaient pas que ça allait être à ce point là.

-Dommage que Ron et les autres n'aient pas été présents, murmura l'un d'eux, ils auraient peut-être réussi à le calmer, et ainsi ils auraient pu demander à Maugrey de les représenter.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils n'auront même pas besoin de lui demander, ajouta une autre voix. En tout cas, cette altercation était très intéressante !

-Heureusement qu'on a fait en sorte qu'Harry érige des barrières pour éviter que Maugrey ne découvre la vérité en entrant dans son esprit, souffla une autre, ça aurait été la catastrophe.

Les autres avaient acquiescé d'un hochement de tête. Protéger les élèves du Phénix n'allait pas être une mince affaire…

**………………………………………A SUIVRE**

* * *

Alors? 

Votre avis?

-1) La suite est évidente, alors un peu plus de mystère ne serait pas de trop!

-2) D'où ils sortent ceux-là? Y a pas à dire, cette auteur est sadique!!!

-3) Je vais la torturer, la découper en rondelle...mais avant, j'attends la suite...

Faites vos jeux...

**PS : Petit message à tout ceux qui m'ont mise dans leurs favoris...svp, écrivez moi une petite review...J'ai plus de personnes dans mes favoris que de reviews, c'est déprimant...AYEZ PITIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...**


	11. Chapter 11: Le mystère s'épaissi

**Bonjour à tous ...**

Eh oui, ça y est, je me suis enfin remise devant mon ordi...Ce chapitre donne des petits indices, alors j'espère que vous ne vous arracherez pas les cheveux avec !!!

BONNE LECTURE

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 11 : Le mystère s'épaissi**

Les élèves du Phénix étaient inquiets. Harry était revenu en pleine nuit les yeux rouges. Apparemment, la discussion avec Maugrey avait mal tourné, mais il n'avait pas voulu en discuter avec ses amis.

Il était juste allé se coucher sans dire un mot. Il se demandait comment ils allaient réagir en apprenant que Dumbledore était déjà venu dans le passé. De plus, il n'avait même pas demandé à Maugrey d'être leur représentant pour le tournoi. Et maintenant, il doutait qu'il veuille bien accepter.

Tout allait de travers ! Comment était-ce possible ! La première épreuve commençait maintenant dans deux semaines et Harry n'avait toujours rien demandé à Maugrey. Il n'avait rien dévoilé à ses amis de ce que l'auror lui avait annoncé…Comment aurait-il pu ? C'était invraisemblable. Ca ne collait pas ! Si Dumbledore était déjà venu dans le passé, pourquoi ne leur avait-ils rien dit ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

………………………………….

Albus, lui, avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait avec les élèves du Phénix, surtout avec Harry. Ce dernier paraissait soucieux, et évitait même de parler avec ses amis. Il passait son temps à caresser Flamesh qui semblait lui murmurer une douce musique pour le réconforter. Que se passait il ?

Albus sortait d'une réunion avec les préfets, et décida d'en parler avec Amy. Elle aussi avait remarqué ce changement d'attitude, mais elle avait également noté d'autres détails qui avaient échappés à Albus.

-N'as-tu pas remarqué que certains élèves de Dumstramg et de Beauxbâtons sont…comment dire… bizarre ? Commença-t-elle.

Non, Albus n'avait rien remarqué, et pour cause, il était complètement obnubilé par les élèves du Phénix.

-Par exemple, poursuivit-elle, certains élèves n'ont ni l'accent français, ni l'accent bulgare ! Il y a aussi le fait que ces deux écoles semblent s'entendre à merveille alors qu'elles devraient se méfier l'une de l'autre...moi, je trouve que tout ses comportements sont …étranges.

Albus acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Si toutes les écoles qui participaient au tournoi se mettaient elle aussi à s'entourer de mystère, ils allaient avoir du mal à découvrir ce qui se passait.

-On se réunit avec les autres ce soir, proposa-t-il à son homologue qui approuva.

A minuit, Albus et ses amis avaient de nouveau une réunion dans la salle des trophées.

-Si je comprends bien, répliqua Sam McGonagall sur un ton abrupt, on a aussi des élèves bizarres dans les autres écoles…Super, comme si on avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça avec ceux du Phénix…

-Calmes toi, lui murmura Mike, pour le moment ce ne sont que des suppositions. Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes, pas de disputes, pas d'attaques, rien.

-Justement, répliqua Grâce, ce n'est pas normal ! Souvenez vous du dernier tournoi, on avait l'impression que les élèves de chaque école allaient s'entretuer. Et cette année, c'est l'entente parfaite…Ils rigolent ensemble, mangent ensemble, passent leur temps ensemble…Il y a forcément quelque chose qui cloche !

-Tout à l'heure, les coupa Daniel, j'ai entendu une fille de Beauxbâtons parler des élèves du Phénix. Elle disait qu'elle avait vu leur champion se disputer violement avec un auror !

-Harry ?demanda Albus, avec qui ? Maugrey ?

-Et apparemment, ça a failli dégénérer, argumenta Daniel.

-Je vais essayer d'en parler à Luna, annonça Amy, peut-être qu'elle saura ce qui se passe !

-Luna ? L'interrogea Mike, la blonde du Phénix ? Celle qui a des radis en guise de boucles d'oreilles ?

-Oui, répliqua Amy sur un ton glacial, elle et moi on s'entend très bien, même si je me rends bien compte qu'elle me cache certaines choses…Mais, je sens qu'elle me fait confiance…Et s'est tout ce qui compte !

-Essayes avec elle, lui conseilla Daniel, mais je crois qu'on devrait tous tenter de convaincre l'un d'eux de nous dire la vérité.

-Je crois que tu devrais essayer avec l'héritier de Poufsouffle, lui conseilla Albus, il a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier. Moi, je vais tenter d'en parler avec Harry.

-Bon, continua Mike, moi je mets une option sur le rouquin. Je le prends parce qu'il a le sens de l'humour ! Autant que j'en profite pour m'amuser.

-Moi, je m'occupe de l'intello du groupe, ajouta Sam, je crois qu'elle s'appelle Hermignone ou quelque chose comme ça…

-Elle s'appelle Hermione, Sam, répliqua Grâce. Dans ce cas, je vais tenter ma chance avec celle qui s'appelle Ginny !

-Bon, au moins, on est tous d'accord, ajouta Albus, mais il faut quand même faire attention ! N'oubliez pas ce que tu nous a dit Daniel sur l'altercation entre Harry et Maugrey ! Mieux vaut ne pas les provoquer…Et je vais en profiter pour en parler à Maugrey, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour ses amis.

Harry regardait sa carte d'un œil réprobateur. Albus et ses amis s'étaient de nouveau rassemblés dans la salle des trophées. Mais de quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ! Surveiller Albus n'était pas trop dur, mais l'empêcher de se poser des questions était une autre paire de manches. Il était curieux de nature, et ça ne s'arrangerait pas avec l'âge…De plus, il était tout sauf idiot, il avait sûrement du faire le rapprochement entre leur présence et la chanson du choixpeau.

Le choixpeau…Pourquoi ce maudit chapeau avait-il cru bon de tout balancer en pleine cérémonie de répartition. Et puis sa chanson avait été bizarre ! Même si certains de ses conseils leur semblaient destinés, tous ne l'étaient pas…il en était certain !

Apparemment, Albus trouvait seulement leur présence suspecte…pour le moment. Que se passerait-il s'il découvrait la vérité ? Devraient-ils lui effacer la mémoire…Ou bien se souviendra-t-il de l'Ecole du Phénix dans 150 ans…Si oui, comment réagira-t-il quand il les verra arriver en première année à Poudlard …Avaient-ils seulement une chance de réussir…

Puis un détail sur la carte attira son attention. Il vit une petite étiquette avec l'inscription « James Potter » se balader dans les couloirs. Il était presque une heure du matin, qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?

Harry avala un dernier chocogrenouille et prit sa cape d'invisibilité Puis il sortit de la salle sur demande. James se dirigeait vers le hall, il fallait qu'il y arrive avant lui.

Harry utilisa les nombreux passages secrets qu'il connaissait et fut le premier sur les lieux. Puis il attendit patiemment que son ancêtre arrive. Non, mais quelle idée de se promener à une heure pareille dans les couloirs…ce gamin était vraiment inconscient …

Il continua à grommeler en l'attendant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement…James n'était pas un Potter pour rien…

Puis il vit sur la carte que James arrivait. Il se prépara au contact visuel…mais rien, le hall était désespérément vide. Pourtant, le petit était indiqué sur la carte…alors Harry comprit.

Il pointa sa baguette sur l'endroit où aurait du se trouver James.

-Accio cape d'invisibilité, murmura-t-il.

Le visage effrayé du petit James apparu alors qu'il voyait sa cape voler à l'autre bout du hall. Puis, à la surprise d'Harry, il se mit à lui courir après dans l'espoir de la rattraper.

Harry était mort de rire…Le voir ainsi le ravissait au plus haut point …il était à la fois drôle et entêter…un vrai Potter quoi !

James, lui, s'était stoppé en entendant un rire cristallin s'échapper du hall. Mais ce n'était pas un rire qui faisait peur. Il n'était ni glacial, ni cruel…il était juste…sincère…

Puis il vit sa cape s'arrêter à l'autre bout du hall à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol…

James afficha un air renfrogné qui accentua le rire d'Harry. Ce petit était vraiment trop comique. Apparemment, il n'osait pas avancer vers sa cape.

Harry se calma. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait finir par lui faire peur.

Il enleva alors sa propre cape d'invisibilité. Le visage de James, qui passa alors de la méfiance au soulagement, lui déclencha un nouveau fou rire, qui fit se renfrogner davantage James. Il avait devant lui un héritier de Gryffondor hilare, qui tenaient à peine debout tellement il riait. Non mais franchement, pour qui il se prenait celui-là…

Harry fini par se calmer de nouveau mais James semblait toujours boudeur. Il se décida alors à lui rendre sa cape d'invisibilité et cacha soigneusement sa carte des maraudeurs.

-Alors James, annonça-t-il joyeusement, on se promène dans les couloirs la nuit? Ce ne serait pas interdit par le règlement de Poudlard par hasard ? Ajouta-t-il sur un faux air innocent.

-Comment tu as su que j'étais là ? Lui demanda James d'un air réprobateur.

-Je te l'ai dit, je sais tout ce qui se passe dans ma maison ! Et puis, c'est dangereux de se promener seul dans les couloirs la nuit…

-Je sais, mais je cherchais Albus, et je ne le trouve pas ! Il n'est pas dans la tour…continua-t-il sur un air inquiet.

-Et pourquoi le cherches tu ? Lui demanda Harry étonné de l'anxiété du petit.

-Je ne trouve pas Lisa ! Elle a disparue ! Je ne sais pas où elle est et je suis très inquiet ! J'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose…sanglota-t-il.

-D'accord, lui répondit Harry sur un ton qu'il voulait réconfortant, écoutes moi bien, Lisa est probablement en train de dormir à cette heure ci !

-Non ! Elle n'est pas rentrée de la soirée…Harry…j'ai peur…tu crois que les mauvais sorciers lui ont fait du mal ? Et puis c'est toi qui dit que tu sais toujours ce qui se passes avec les Gryffondors, alors où est-ce qu'elle est ?

Harry regarda James d'un air tourmenté, si la petite n'était pas rentrée…C'est qu'il y avait forcément un problème quelque part. Elle aurait du être revenue depuis longtemps ! Et avec des mangemorts en liberté… Il donna un chocogrenouille à son protégé et commença à parcourir discrètement sa carte des yeux…La petite n'était nulle part…

-Viens avec moi James, lui ordonna Harry en l'entraînant avec lui, et sors ta baguette au cas où…

-On va où ?demanda le petit affolé en se cramponnant à sa baguette.

Il ne lui répondit pas et fonça droit vers la salle des trophées qu'il ouvrit en trombe. Albus et ses amis avaient tous sortis leur baguette sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Une des filles de Gryffondor a disparue, déclara-t-il d'entrée avant que quelqu'un n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Je vous conseille de prévenir le directeur et je vous laisse vous occuper de James.

A peine eut-il prononcé ses mots qu'il leur tourna le dos et commença à foncer vers le hall de l'école. Albus et ses amis, qui étaient restés interloqués sous le coup de la nouvelle jetèrent un regard interrogatif à James.

-Lisa a disparu, murmura-t-il mal-à-l'aise.

Albus couru alors à la suite d'Harry et le rattrapa tant bien que mal avant que celui-ci ne sorte dehors…

-Attends, ça se trouve qu'elle est juste endormie, ou bien elle a voulu prendre l'air !

-Ecoutes moi bien Albus, lui répondit Harry d'un ton agacé, et je te préviens, je ne le répèterai pas deux fois…La petite n'est plus dans l'enceinte de l'école ! Ce qui veut dire que si elle est encore dans les parages, elle est forcément dans la forêt interdite. Alors à moins que tu ne veuilles retrouver son cadavre demain, je te conseille de prévenir le directeur…En fait, non, préviens plutôt Maugrey tant qu'à faire…

Harry, lui, se retrouva bientôt devant la forêt interdite. Il devait prévenir les autres, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'aller les chercher. Il prit son gallion de l'AD et inscrivit lisiblement ces quelques mots :

Lisa disparue forêt interdite

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que l'un d'eux l'ai gardé suffisamment près pour le sentir chauffer. Puis il s'engouffra dans les ténèbres de la forêt.

**...A SUIVRE**

* * *

Alors?  
Ce chapitre vous a plu?  
J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié!

J'adresse cette question à tout mes lecteurs : "que vous réservent, à votre avis, les prochains chapitres?"

J'attends vos suppositions avec impatience...

Titre du prochain chapitre : **Loup et colère**

GROS BISOUX A TOUS


	12. Chapter 12 : Loup et colère

**NOTE IMPORTANTE**

**Coucou tout le monde !!!**

**Eh oui, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. J'ai l'impression que cette fic plait, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Je me pose des questions parce que sur les 1018 personnes qui ont lu le dernier chapitre, seulement 11 ont laissé une review (je les remercie d'ailleurs de tout mon cœur). **

**Y a t'il un problème au niveau de l'histoire ou de l'écriture ?**

**J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir…**

**En attendant, BONNE LECTURE A TOUS**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 : Loup et colère**

Albus, lui, était partit chercher Maugrey, qui soit dit en passant, avait failli l'assommer en se croyant attaqué par des mages noirs. Amy était aller vérifier les toilettes des filles pendant que Grâce, accompagnée de Sam, était parti vérifier le dortoir des Gryffondors. Daniel et Mike, eux, avaient essayés de surveiller l'héritier de Gryffondor, mais ils l'avaient rapidement perdu de vue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout ce petit monde se rejoignit dans le hall…aucune trace de la petite. James avait été convaincu qu'il valait mieux qu'il attende dans la salle commune, au cas où Lisa ferait une réapparition.

-Où est Harry, demanda Albus qui était suivi de près par un Conrad Maugrey de très mauvaise humeur.

-Il est entré dans la forêt, lui répondit un voix forte et précipitée derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit stupéfait les derniers élèves du Phénix les dépasser en trombe et se diriger droit vers la forêt interdite.

-Qui vous a prévenu ? demanda Maugrey tout en les suivant.

-Harry, lui répondit Ron d'un air inquiet tout en continuant de courir.

Albus et ses amis se jetèrent un regard plein de sous entendus. Harry avait foncé droit vers la forêt, il n'avait pas pu les prévenir…pas directement en tout cas…

Quelques instants plus tard, les cinq élèves du Phénix, les cinq de Poudlard et le chef des aurors avançaient tant bien que mal dans la forêt. Elle était très dense et ils ne voyaient presque rien.

-A quoi tu penses Grâce ? Lui demanda Albus inquiet, tu n'a pas l'air très rassuré.

-Tu sais, lui répondit-elle hésitante, si cette forêt est interdite, c'est pas pour rien…

-Ca on sait, rigola Daniel…

-Non, justement, le coupa froidement Hermione en lui jetant un regard glacial, tu ne sais pas… alors vous feriez mieux de rester sur vos gardes ! Non mais quelle inconscience, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

-C'est clair, murmura Luna à l'intention de Neville, ce serait bien que cette fois-ci on évite de se retrouver couvert de sang comme la dernière fois…

-Surtout que ce n'était pas le notre, acquiesça Neville.

-Ou encore de se retrouver avec une horde d'araignées géante aux trousses…, rajouta Ron frissonnant à ce mauvais souvenir.

Ils avaient parlé bas, mais Albus et Maugrey qui les suivaient de près avaient tout entendu. Dans quel pétrin s'étaient-ils donc fourrés !

-Au fait Professeur, demanda Hermione pour entamer la conversation, que s'est-il passé avec Harry l'autre soir ? Il est rentré complètement chamboulé…

Maugrey et Albus la regardèrent d'un drôle d'air. Elle avait appeler l'auror « professeur », mais ni elle ni les autres ne semblait s'en formaliser. Ils se regardèrent du coin de l'œil et optèrent silencieusement pour l'option « je n'ai rien remarqué d'inhabituel »…

-Eh bien, il est venu me voir pour discuter, enfin, je suppose…Et la conversation a dévié sur le directeur de votre école…commença Maugrey sous l'oreille attentive d'Albus qui découvrait enfin ce qui s'était passé ce fameux soir, et il s'est mis dans une colère…impressionnante!

-C'est vrai qu'Harry est très sensible à ce sujet, le coupa Ginny comme si la réaction d'Harry était totalement normale.

-Ca nous rappelle à tous de mauvais souvenirs, ajouta Neville pensif.

-Je comprends, poursuivi Maugrey, mais le simple fait que je lui dise que j'avais déjà rencontré votre directeur l'a mis dans tout ses états et je n'….

L'auror manqua de percuter le petit groupe du phénix qui s'était soudainement stoppé sans aucun signe avant coureur.

-Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir déjà rencontré, lui répondit froidement Hermione, appuyée par le regard glacial de ses amis et sous l'œil surpris d'Albus et de ses amis.

-Mais c'est quoi votre problème ? rugit Maugrey hors de lui, en quoi le fait que j'ai déjà rencontré votre directeur vous dérange ? Non, mais c'est pas vrai d'être aussi borné ! C'est contagieux ou quoi ! Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que vous soyez aussi suceptib………

Maugrey n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un éclair venait de traverser la forêt dans leur direction, et il avait du plaquer trois élèves à terre pour leur éviter de se prendre le sort de plein fouet.

-On en discutera plus tard, maugréa Ron en fonçant vers l'endroit d'où était parti le sort, rapidement imité par ses amis…

Après quelques mètres, ils se retrouvèrent dans une clairière. Harry semblait aux prise avec deux mangemorts, un autre était apparemment inconscient par terre mais semblait se réveiller, et deux autres tentaient tant bien que mal de viser…deux phénix. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ?

Les deux phénix semblaient emportés dans un bal aérien. Ils chantaient leur douce musique alors que des jets de lumières les frôlaient sans cesse. Soudain, le phénix rouge fut touché de plein fouet par un éclair vert…

-FUMSEC, hurla Albus sous le regard pétrifié de ses amis.

Le mangemort, désormais débarrassé de l'oiseau chanteur, lança alors un autre éclair vert qui fonça droit vers Albus. Mais le phénix doré s'interposa et enveloppa d'une douce lumière dorée Albus qui se retrouva quelques mètres plus à droite, suffisamment loin du sort interdit. Puis l'oiseau sauveur s'envola et recommença à chanter…

Ce chant, le même que Fumsec…Si beau, si réconfortant, si encourageant...Puis il regarda autour de lui.

Neville et Luna étaient en proie avec l'un des mangemorts d'Harry, et l'héritier des Poufsouffles semblait atteint d'une fureur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir sur son visage d'habitude si tranquille. Daniel se dirigeait vers eux pour leur prêter main forte.

Maugrey, lui, avait opté pour le lâche qui avait attaqué Albus, et semblait s'amusé comme un fou…enfin, comme un fou machiavélique psychopathe qu'il vaut mieux ne pas avoir sur son chemin…

Hermione et Ron s'occupaient d'un mangemort qui semblait hésité à leur lancer des sorts trop puissants, sûrement parce qu'il venait juste de se réveiller, alors que Mike et Sam tentaient de seconder Ginny qui avait hérité d'un mage noir pas commode, qui ne lui laissait aucun répit…

Harry, lui, se concentrait sur le sorcier qui était face à lui, et le regardait avec un regard de pure haine…

Albus s'inquiéta. Il n'avait vu ni Grâce, ni Amy. Puis il les vit, elles étaient en train d'essayer de pénétrer un dôme argenté. En approchant, il comprit. Lisa était à l'intérieur. Il s'avança vers elles, puis hésita…L'urgence n'était pas là…Elle était aux cotés d'Harry…Il était seul face à un mangemort.

Il allait lui porter assistance, quand une forme blanche brillante apparue face à lui. Il s'agissait d'un loup, un loup argenté qui brillait de mille feux…Il le regardait dans les yeux, comme s'il voulait lui transmettre un message, lui faire comprendre quelque chose…Puis, sans prévenir, le loup lui tourna le dos, et il le vit avec horreur foncer vers Mike, Sam et Ginny alors que ces derniers étaient toujours en train de se battre.

-MIKE ! SAM ! GINNY ! ATTENTION … BAISSEZ VOUS !

Ni une ni deux, les deux amis et la jeune rouge et or se baissèrent…mais au moment où le loup aurait du leur sauter dessus, celui-ci traversa le mangemort contre lequel ils étaient en train de se battre. Ce dernier fut alors éblouit quelques instants, et ne vit pas un jet de lumière verte se diriger droit vers lui, et lui ôter la vie…

Sam et Mike regardèrent interloqué leur ami qui venait de leur sauver la vie. S'il n'était pas intervenu, l'un d'eux se serait pris le sort impardonnable…l'un d'eux serait mort…Et Ginny semblait penser de même. Son futur directeur venait de lui sauver la vie.

Albus, lui, regarda l'endroit d'où était parvenu le sort, et son regard se posa sur le mangemort contre lequel se battait Maugrey. Celui-ci avait réussi à blesser gravement l'auror et en avait profité pour tenter de tuer l'un des élèves présents.

Albus était en colère. Il était fou de rage. Il s'en était pris à ses amis, il allait le payer…foi de Gryffondor. Sa magie lui échappait, il ne contrôlait plus rien, il n'avait plus qu'une envie…se venger…Et ils allaient le regretter, tous autant qu'ils étaient, de s'en être pris un jour à ceux qu'il aimait…Oui, ils allaient comprendre ce que signifiait le mot peur…

Il déploya un bouclier autour de Maugrey pour le protéger. Puis il senti quelque chose d'étrange. Il ne savait ce que c'était, mais quelque part en lui, il senti que ça tremblait. Un sentiment si fort, si puissant, mais qui ne lui appartenait pas Il regarda Harry par réflexe, le combat avec son mangemort semblait s'être interrompu. L'épée d'Harry vibrait et chacun d'eux gardait sa baguette pointée sur l'autre. Oui, ils sentaient quelque chose eux aussi, celle là même qu'Albus ressentait. Puis, il su ce qui se passait…

Neville était dans une rage folle. Luna était à terre et Daniel était blessé. C'était de sa faute, tout était toujours de sa faute. le mangemort avait risqué de la tuer « elle », alors qu'elle avait voulu le protéger…comme ses parents…ses parents…ils étaient devenus fou, pour pouvoir le protéger de la folie des mangemorts…de ce même mangemort qui était face à lui…qui avait détruit ses espoirs…sa vie…Ils allaient tous payer…lui, il allait payer…Rodulphus Lestrange…

Un halo de lumière dorée l'entoura alors, puis soudain, la terre commença à trembler avec une violence inouïe. Des centaines d'immenses et épaisses lianes sortaient du sol et vinrent attaquer le mangemort. Elles le griffaient, l'écorchaient, le lacéraient, le déchiraient, le brûlaient avec du poison, puis elles commencèrent à le transpercer de part en part, jusqu'à ce que sous l'effet de la douleur et de ses hurlement, il ne sombre doucement vers une longue agonie et une mort atroce…

Elles retournèrent alors sous terre, entraînant avec elles le corps de leur victime…

Les trois mangemorts encore debout se consultèrent d'un regard…et prirent leurs jambes à leur coup…

-LACHES ! Hurla Harry hors de lui, JE VOUS ORDONNE DE REVENIR ET DE VOUS BATTRE…

Mais rien ne se passa. Il regarda autour de lui, ils étaient tous vivants. Mais Luna, de même que Maugrey semblait gravement blessé .Il se demanda de quel mangemort l'auror avait hérité pour être dans un aussi piteux état…Puis il chercha des yeux la petite Lisa.

**...A SUIVRE**

* * *

Eh oui, ce chapitre est terminé!  
Même s'il était court, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu!

Vous remarquerez que j'ai fait un effort.Sur ce chapitre, je n'ai pas fini à un moment crucial.Je me suis faite moins sadique...mais ne vous y habituez pas !!!  
ah ah ah...

En attendant, laissez moi une petite review, ça me ferait super plaisir!!!

superluna


	13. Chapter 13 : Voix intérieure

**Notes de l'auteur (c'est-à-dire …MOI ):**

Eh oui, je suis encore et toujours en retard…pour changer !!

Ce chapitre est là pour amener des réponses…donc désolé, mais pas d'action dans ce chapitre. Mais ce sera pour le prochain…promis (avec enfin de la romance)!!

J'en profite pour remercier tout mes reviewers. Ca me fait toujours aussi chaud au cœur de voir que ma fic plait !!

Je tiens à rappeler que cette fic retrace la septième année de Harry et ses amis…donc elle ne tiens pas compte du dernier livre! Pour ceux qui désirent savoir leur avenir, allez voir mon autre fic qui s'intitule « Au Gryffondor qui a sauvé ma fille »

* * *

_Neville était dans une rage folle. Luna était à terre et Daniel était blessé. C'était de sa faute, tout était toujours de sa faute. le mangemort avait risqué de la tuer « elle », alors qu'elle avait voulu le protéger…comme ses parents…ses parents…ils étaient devenus fou, pour pouvoir le protéger de la folie des mangemorts…de ce même mangemort qui était face à lui…qui avait détruit ses espoirs…sa vie…Ils allaient tous payer…lui, il allait payer…Rodulphus Lestrange…_

_Un halo de lumière dorée l'entoura alors, puis soudain, la terre commença à trembler avec une violence inouïe. Des centaines d'immenses et épaisses lianes sortaient du sol et vinrent attaquer le mangemort. Elles le griffaient, l'écorchaient, le lacéraient, le déchiraient, le brûlaient avec du poison, puis elles commencèrent à le transpercer de part en part, jusqu'à ce que sous l'effet de la douleur et de ses hurlement, il ne sombre doucement vers une longue agonie et une mort atroce…_

_Elles retournèrent alors sous terre, entraînant avec elles le corps de leur victime…_

_Les trois mangemorts encore debout se consultèrent d'un regard…et prirent leurs jambes à leur coup…_

_-LACHES ! Hurla Harry hors de lui, JE VOUS ORDONNE DE REVENIR ET DE VOUS BATTRE…_

_Mais rien ne se passa. Il regarda autour de lui, ils étaient tous vivants. Mais Luna, de même que Maugrey semblait gravement blessé .Il se demanda de quel mangemort l'auror avait hérité pour être dans un aussi piteux état…Puis il chercha des yeux la petite Lisa._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 : Voix intérieure**

La petite Lisa était toujours prisonnière de son dôme argenté. Et Albus avait beau tout tenter, rien ne marchait. Sorts, enchantements, rituels, potions, rien n'y faisait.

Les autres avaient fait apparaître des civières pour Luna et Maugrey, ainsi que pour Neville qui s'était évanoui, puis ils avaient filé vers l'infirmerie. Il ne restait plus que Harry, Grâce, Amy et Lui. Les autres n'avaient été que légèrement blessés mais ils avaient été convaincus par un Harry très persuasif qu'il valait mieux se faire soigner, alors que lui-même était dans un sale état.

Même Ginny avec son tempérament de feu n'avait pas réussit à le faire fléchir, c'est pour dire.

-Harry, tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie, lui conseilla prudemment Albus.

-Je vais très bien, répliqua Harry en lui jetant un regard noir, et je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir sortit la petite d'ici, ajouta-t-il avec colère en montrant le dôme qui entourait toujours la rouquine évanouie.

-Les autres ont du donner l'alerte. Les profs vont arriver, lui assura Emma, ils sauront quoi faire.

-Ouai, c'est ça, répondit Harry d'un air vague.

Albus sursauta légèrement en sentant une main tremblante l'agripper. Son inquiétude disparu immédiatement en s'apercevant que cette personne n'était autre que Grâce. Celle-ci semblait anxieuse, mais il ne savait dire pourquoi. Puis il suivi son regard…

Une marre de sang gisait aux pieds d'Harry. Ses blessures devaient être pire qu'elles n'y paraissaient. Il devait se faire soigner d'urgence.

Pourtant, l'Héritier de Gryffondor ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il était complètement obnubilé par le dôme. Il ne pensait qu'à ça, ou presque…

-…Le dôme, le dôme, Luna et Maugrey, le dôme, le dôme, quels lâches, le dôme, toujours ce fichu dôme, encore ce dôme…mais s'est pas vrai…pourquoi toujours elle…dôme, dôme, ouvrir le dôme, ouvrir le dôme, concentres-toi Harry, dôme, dôme, dômedômedômedômedômedôme…je n'y arriverai jamais, jamais, jamaisjamaisjamais…mais non, restes positif, oui c'est ça, positifpositifpositifpositif…

-C'est un bon début, murmura une voix dans sa tête.

-Ouai, je sais, c'est touj…mais que…

-Je crois que tu veux dire « qui » ! Lui souffla la voix amusée.

-Qui es-tu ? Et comment es-tu entré dans ma tête ?lui demanda Harry en commençant à paniquer et en regardant partout autour de lui, sans succès. Comment avait-on réussi à passer ses barrières ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas contre toi. Je suis là pour t'aider !

-Ca c'est marrant, mais j'ai du mal à croire une voix quand je ne vois pas son propriétaire, répliqua sarcastiquement Harry à l'intrus.

-C'est vrai…j'oubliais ! Ne jamais faire confiance à un objet quand tu ne sais pas où est celui qui le contrôle.

-Tu ne fais que répéter ce que je viens de dire !

-J'énonce une vérité !

-Ah ah! Tu me rappelles un de mes profs, ria intérieurement Harry en se décontractant légèrement.

-Et toi je trouve que tu ressembles beaucoup au petit Potter, répliqua la voix toujours aussi amusée, stoppant net l'hilarité d'Harry.

Albus, Grâce et Amy regardaient le rouge et or d'un œil perplexe. Il était face au dôme et semblait très concentré, mais aussi très agité. De nombreuses expressions défilaient sur son visage. De la résignation, de la détermination, de l'inquiétude, de la joie, et enfin de la frustration.

Comment autant de sentiments pouvaient traverser l'héritier de Gryffondor en aussi peu de temps. Il était tel un livre ouvert. Et pourtant, il cachait tellement de secrets.

-Tu es en train de te vider de ton sang, Harry, fit remarquer la voix inquiète.

-Ca n'a pas d'importance. Si je ne la sors pas d'ici, personne ne le pourra. Je ne la laisserais pas mourir. Pourquoi c'est toujours à elle qu'ils s'en prennent ? Et pourquoi ai-je tellement peur pour elle? Je ne comprends pas !

-Tu ne le sais vraiment pas ? Réfléchis bien…pourquoi as-tu peur de la perdre ?

-Parce que…je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas…

-Mais si…Elle lui ressemble tellement ! N'est-ce pas ? Et si tu la perds elle, c'est comme si tu perdais l'autre !

-Je…non…elles se ressemblent, mais…non…alors que Ginny! Mais Lisa…et son nom me dit quelque chose, mais quoi?

-Eh oui ! Le nom de jeune fille de Molly Weasley est « Prewett ». Alors si Lisa meurt, ta fiancée et ton meilleur ami ne te leur pardonneront jamais ! Mais surtout, si elle meurt… tu meurs !

-Que…quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Tu le sais pourtant. Les familles de sang-pur sont toutes liées. Tu es toi-même lié aux Black et aux Weasley…

-Si tu me disais plutôt où tu veux en venir, commença à s'impatienter Harry.

-J'oubliais que tu étais toujours aussi empressé !

-Qui es-tu ?redemanda Harry qui sentait sa colère monter.

-Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas ! Tu ne nous croirais pas…Mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que bientôt, Lisa et James seront plus que des amis…

-Attends…Tu veux dire que la petite serait…

-…ton arrière arrière grand-mère ! Eh oui…Celle qui épousera James Potter senior, futur grand-père de John Potter, qui adorait tellement son « papy James » qu'il octroya ce nom à son fils unique…Ton père…

-Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Qui es tu ? Que veux tu ?

-Je te l'ai dit, nous sommes là pour toi !

-Qui « nous » ?

-Nous, tout simplement nous…et nous voulons t'aider.

-M'aider à quoi ?

-A sauver Dumbledore…

-Comment sais tu qu…Tu n...Prouves-le !

-Je l'ai déjà fait en sauvant la vie de tes amis !

-Quoi ? Quand ? Qui ? Comment ?se demanda Harry en réfléchissant à toute allure.

-Comme ça, lui répondit la voix avec un petit rire.

Albus regardait la scène avec attention. Harry semblait être en proie à de nombreux changement d'émotions, même si la stupeur était probablement le sentiment le plus dominant.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'avancer vers lui, une forme argentée apparue devant l'héritier de Gryffondor…gracieuse, élancée, brillante, dangereuse…un loup, encore…

-Tu as sauvé Ginny ?

-Et l'arrière grand-père du professeur McGonagall…ainsi que l'arrière arrière grand-père de Cédric !

-Pourquoi nous as-tu aidé ? Et comment sais-tu tout ça ?demanda Harry en se penchant vers le loup pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Nous serons toujours là ! Nous veillons sur vous tous ! Ne t'inquiètes pas…Concentres toi simplement sur ta mission…sauves-le…

-Et pour Lisa ? demanda Harry en caressant tristement le patronus en forme de loup, je ne peux pas la laisser!

-Concentres-toi sur le dôme, et imagines qu'un lien se forme entre toi et la petite. Ca marchera, je te le promets…Après tout, vous êtes de la même famille.

-Si tu le dis, je peux toujours essayer, répondit Harry résigné en voyant le loup traverser le bouclier et s'allonger auprès de la rouquine.

Albus, Grâce et Amy, eux, n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Harry semblait avoir eu une discussion avec le loup, puis celui-ci avait réussi à traverser le bouclier. Maintenant, ils voyaient Harry, ainsi que la petite s'entourer d'une aura rouge et or.

C'était impressionnant, Harry semblait s'envelopper lui-même d'un bouclier qui entrait en contact avec le dôme argenté. Les deux puissances semblaient se concurrencer, puis d'autres auras, venues de nulle part, attaquèrent le dôme d'argent. Jaunes, rouges, bleues, violettes…elles englobaient l'aura du Gryffondor et se combinaient à sa puissance pour tenter de libérer la petite.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passait, mais les trois élèves de Poudlard savaient que ce qu'ils observaient était unique.

Albus le ressentait…la ressentait…cette force, il la sentait vibrer. Et il sentait les autres, tellement puissantes. Mais d'où venaient-elles ? Il l'ignorait.

Le dôme allait céder, il le savait. Et en effet, il vit une brèche se former, avant de voir la prison d'argent s'évaporer...enfin. Puis il vit le sourire d'Harry…et des larmes de soulagement sur son visage…des larmes de sang…avant qu'il ne s'écroule à terre et que le loup d'argent ne disparaisse.

* * *

-La vache, c'était limite, souffla une jeune fille dans la forêt.

-Tu as raison Rose ! J'avais oublié qu'il était aussi têtu, expliqua le garçon à la mystérieuse voix.

-Tu avais oublié, Sir ? répliqua un autre incrédule.

-Je te rappelle qu'on parle de Harry Potter, renchéri un autre beaucoup plus âgé.

-Ca va, j'ai compris, répliqua le jeune homme au patronus en forme de loup, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

-Bon, en attendant, releva le plus vieux, je vous rappelle que la première épreuve est dans deux jours, alors tout le monde au lit ! Surtout toi Sir !

-Pourquoi toujours moi, rétorqua outrageusement le jeune homme, il y a Rose aussi !

-Et de toute façon, on sait déjà quelle est la première épreuve, réfuta la fameuse Rose.

-Je m'en fiche, répondit le plus vieux devant les protestations des plus jeunes. Au lit, et plus vite que ça !

**...A SUIVRE**

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!!J'ai hésité à le poster à ce moment de l'histoire car il apportait des réponses...enfin plus ou moins...je l'avoue...

Pour vous faire patienter, et pour revendiquer mon statut de sadique en chef, je vous donne le titre du prochain chapitre : **"la première tache"...**mouais, je sais, ce n'est pas très innovant comme titre, donc je le changerais peut-être en cours de route...alors, à votre avis, quelle sera la première épreuve?

**J'ai déjà ma petite idée pour les trois épreuves, mais je lance un sondage :**

**Donnez moi vos idées, et je retiendrai les meilleures pour la suite !!**

TOUS A VOS REVIEWS !!


End file.
